All Those Years
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: !DISCONTINUED! I'm Sorry to everyone who loved this story - But It Stops Here-
1. Chapter 1

My SonAmy Story

All Those Years

x

Chapter 1 He Came

I could hear the faint rustle of the Trees outside my bedroom window, as I stood up and rubbed my jade-green eyes I caught a glimpse of the Autum scenery. I pulled across my red curtain and admired the vibrant colours of orange, red and brown, it gave me such a warm feeling, I wished I could have shared it with someowne..

"Amy!, Honey are you up?" my mom called

"Yeah mom, I'll be right down" I called back getting out of bed.

I combed out my messy pik quills that had grown a few inches, I didn't mind the length at all, I placed a red rubber band in my hair so that I wore a ponytail.

"morning mom" I said as I got downstairs

"Morning sugar" she said giving me a quick hug

"Pancakes?" I asked sitting on at the table

"Pancakes" she said placing a plate in front of me

As we both ate I wondered where my dad could be.

"mom, did dad come home last night" I said with a moutfull of fluffy goodness

"Yes he did actualy,he left not too long ago, he said he had a project to finish"

"Did he accept the letter" I asked carefuy

"That's for tonight" she said with a hung head.

My Dad was chosen to take part in a very important Military Assasination Assignment, given that he was a former officer, he was one of many that were chosen to complet the assighnment,the only problem is….he wont be back for Christmas.

"Sweat pea, don't worry your head about it, after all don't you have a date to prepare for?" she said giving me a sad smile.

"Your right, I should spend as much time with Dad before he leaves" I said picking my head up

"Good girl  
she smiled "I'll handle the dishes, you go get ready for the day out with Shade"

"thanks mom" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek

I ran upstairs to get mysef ready.

I was supposed to spend the day with my boyfriend Shade,he planned an all day fun time with just the two f us. I smiled wjile I was taking a shower,

"**_It's just gonna be you and me tomorrow babe"" he said nuzzling my cheek_**

**_"_****_Just the two of us?" I smiled_**

**_"_****_You have my word pinkie" he said poking my tiny nose_**

Idecided on a red sweater shirt with a long jet black jeans, I let my shoulder-length quills fall and placed a black headand in my head. I slipped into my Red boots and applied a little gloss to my rosy lips..

I looked hot!

As I came downstairs I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door and excitedly opened it.

"Hey Amy" he said with a shy smile

"Sonic?" I asked in disbelief


	2. Chapter 2 Him

Chapter Two

Him

"The one and only" he said with his signature thumbs up

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Came to see ya" he said rubbing his hands together.

"oh your cold, come in" I said opening the door for him to come inside

"thanks " he said as he got in

"Sonic?" my mom called from the kitchen

"Heya Miss Rose, long time no see" he said shyly

"A long time indeed" she said as she came out to look at him "well you look dashing as ever"

Mom was right, Sonic looked….really good.

_No Amy No stop checking him out!_

He was wearing tan long pants with a dark blue sweat shirt, he wore a red scarf around his neck, and his emerald eyes shone brightly. His quills were in their normal slick back style. He was clearly fit and his smile almost made me melt.

_Idiot._

"What are you doing here?" I swallowed nervously

"Oh, I uh came to talk to you actually" he said rubbing the back of his neck

_Is he embarrassed?_

"Pardon me" my mom said smiling and went upstairs to her room and mouthed "good luck" to me

_Im going to talk to her later_. I said growling in my head.

"Ames" he said softly

I looked at him in surprise; I haven't heard that nickname in ages

"y-yea?" I said nervously as he inched closer

"It's been forever" he said embracing me. His hands were suddenly wrapped around my waist and he buried his face in my quills atop my head.

I was shocked at his response, he was hugging me and I stood there stiff as a rock.

"Ames, you okay?"

"huh? oh yeah, just thinking a little"

"About?"

"how's sally doing?" I blurted out

He let go and looked at me in the eye

"shes fine" he said pressing his lips in a hard line, I could tell he wasn't expecting my question.

_Good._

"You guys ok?" I said softly looking at my boots and began to shift from one leg to the other

_Get a grip Rose!_

"Yeah" he said taking a step back

Sonic rejected my love for him, he's done it many times before when we were kids, but he made it pretty clear that time…"

**_"_****_sonikku stop running" I smiled_**

**_"_****_Amy would you quit chasing me?!" he yelled back_**

**_"_****_Not until you marry me!" I said playfully_**

**_Just then Sally stood in front of us and we both skidded to a stop._**

**_"_****_hey Sal," he smiled_**

**_"_****_Hello Sonic" she said with the flirtiest eyes she could batter at him_**

**_I got annoyed_**

**_"_****_sonic I thought we were having a conversation" I said tapping my foot_**

**_"_****_Cool Ames" he said staring at sally, clearly not paying attention to me anymore_**

**_"_****_So, hero, how would you like to take me on a date tomorrow night?" she said with a roll of her tongue_**

**_"_****_Sure thing Sal, anything ya like" he said like an obedient dog_**

**_"_****_WELL EXCUSE ME! YOU CANT TAKE MY FUTURE HUSBAND ON A DATE!" I yelled_**

**_"_****_AMY!, QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" he suddenl yelled at me_**

**_It startled me to the point I fell on my butt and I stared at him in complete terror, yah Sonic yelled at me, but it like this…it was hurtful, he didn't want me around for real this time._**

**_ " _****_I WILL NEVER BE YOU HUSBAND OK? GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" he said and revved up_**

**_"_****_DON'T FOLLOW ME! " he yelled and picked sally up bridal style_**

**_"_****_Later Amy" she smiled giving him a kiss on his cheek causing him to grin and speed off._**

"Ames, I'm really sorry about that, I didn't know it would still be bugging you"

_Hell yea it did!_

"I got over it" I said simply

"Amy?, I'm coming in" a male voice said

The front door opened and in walked my boyfriend Shade. He stared at sonic and then at me, he immediately was at my side and his hand made its way to my waist pulling me in closer.

"Whos the guy babe?" he said staring Sonic down

"Shade, Sonic, Sonic, this is my boyfriend Shade" I said

He stared at him in disbelief and stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the both of us.

"Yeah,I'mAmy's BOYFRIEND, nice to meet you" Shade said with a simple nod

He wasn't a Sonic fan.

Shade had on grey sweater shirt with black pants, his silver quills were slicked back with thre sticking out t the front to match mine, his hands were gloved, and his stricking blue eyes that seemed to match Sonics fur stared at sonic coldly.

"You ready?" he asked turning to me with soft eyes

"Yep" I said regaining my perk

"Ames..?" he asked

"_sigh,_We'll talk later hedgehog" I said simply

"See you later then?"

"yeah I guess" I said and walked through the door.

"Who's the joker?" Shade asked once we were in his car

"Childhood "friend"". I said looking out the window of Sades Black car

"hm, Friend huh, looks like you guys were having an argument" he said rubbing my hand

"Not really, he just came up to my house without me knowing so he kind of scared me" I admitted

"He had a crush on you or something?"

"No, the complete opposite, he rejected me anyway, and we didn't see each other after he ran off with his squirl-ike girlfriend" I said with a sigh and a hint of anger at the memory.

"A long time?"

" Five years" I said hoarsely. I hated the mere fact that I remembered all of that.

He saw the look on my face and decided to change the subject immediately

"Well I know I'm gonna kick your butt in air hockey" he smiled

"In your dreams silver tongue" I said challenging him

"oh your on Rose" he said poking me playfully

That's right, I didn't need Sonic, he can glomp all over Sally see if I care, Shade and I are perfectly happy, theres no way he could change that…..right?


	3. Chapter 3 Clouds in my Sky

Chapter 3

Clouds in my Sky

"I had buckets of fun shade!" I squealed as I hugged him

"_chuckle_ Im glad you liked it" He said hugging me back

"Well I should get inside " I said rleasing him

"Aw already?" he said still holding on to me

" _giggle _ yes shade I gotta go " I giggled as he walked me to the steps

"Alright, my princess shall be safe in her castle?"

"Yes love" I said kissing hs cheek

"I love you Amy"

"I love you too Shade"

He finnaly let go my hands and I opened my door to get inside. I blew him a iss and he caught it and put it to hs heart dramatically. I smiled and cosed the door behind me as I got in. Iwatched his seek black car exit my driveway and down the road.

"Welcome Home princess" a deep male voice boomed

I jumped in fright and his deep warm laugh echoed through the house, I soon joined him and went to give y dad a hug.

"Hi Daddy" I said lke a 4-year-old

"Hey, my little princess"

"Amy are you hungry dear?" My mo asked in a low tone

"yes I am,daddy did u eat yet?"

" I did actualy, but ill sit with you on the roof if you want"

'that'd be great" I smiled

A good day with Shade now I get to hang out with my Dad, is it my birthday?

I sat n my rooftop and let my dad sit next to me

"Dad, you remember our first night up here?" I asked putting a forkful of spaghetti in my mouth

He laughed his heavy laugh and smiled at me. "you were pretty scared " he smiled

"Only because it was my first time dad" I said rolling my eyes

"Baby girl?" he asked quietly

"Yeah?" I said turning to face him

"I accepted the mission" he said seriously

I sat there in awe, I stared at him in disbelief, I felt angry, betrayed, worried….

"Baby Girl it's only for four months I promise, I didn't take the full time span." He said softly

"When ?" I asked hoarsely

"I leave on Saturday" he sad giving me a hug

I allowed my tears to escape my eyes and I cried in my dads chest for about a half an hour. I fell asleep in his ams aand woke up when he put me in my bed. When he kissed y forhead he then closed my door, turning my lights off befre he disappeared. I sat up and I turned on my red/white lamp on my nightstand. I opened the top drawer and I took out my diary from a pillow case I had it wrapped in. I took out my fluffy top pen and wrote;

_Hey it's me again,_

_Today wasn't the best and it wasn't the worst. Dad tok up another assighnment in the military base in one of the ost bloodiest of countries, of course I don't knw which country because its's CLASSIFIED. Ugh, To top it all off SONIC THE HEDGEHOG showed up at my door right before Shade could tak me out today. He looked….good I guess, and he came to apologize to me, but that dosnt change the fact that he broke my heart. Anyway I have to rest up to get to school tomorrow, after all im voleenterig to help with the fall formal coming up in three weeks._

_Bye. _

_~Amy_

I put my diary back in its bed and I went to bed myself, with Sonic the Hedgehog o my mind once again.

X

"_yawn_, man this is torture" I said leaning back on the bench.

"Sonic would you stop being lazy and come help?" Tails asked struggling with a box

"Alright, im coming buddy" I said getting up

I took the large box and placed it in my new room.

"Well that was the last of it" Tails said stretching.

"Thanks bud" I said ruffling his hair.

"Are you sure you want to attend MY school Sonic? It's not really the best, but it has awesome classes, just a lot of..weird people and..thse uh"

"Sluts?" I asked opening one eye

"Yeah that" he said rubbing his head " and uh"

"_chuckle_ Ames?" I smiled

"Yeah Sonic, she has a boyfriend and all for 10 months now" he said looking at his shoes.

"Wont be a problem" my smile faded "I cant belive I let Ames go ike that,, she was the only one who really cared for me" I said with a heavy sigh.

"Well Sally was more your uh..speed" he blushed

I blushed madly "Sally was great and all, but now shes totally different"

"That's bad Sonic" he said

"Whats bad?" I asked putting on a grey shirt

"You broke amy to a million pieces and now since Sally is your girlfriend and shes a perfect S word now you want Amy?" he said raising his voice. "Amy was a real friend, you and Sally were just…two popular people hitting it off" he said with a reddednd face. "How do u expect her to feel now?!"

"Look bud, I admit I did Ames wrong, but I want her back in my life"

What if she dosnt want you back in hers?"

I froze, she did give me the cold shouder yesterday, she looked botherd when I came…maybe its because I came out off nowear?

"Then ill convince her" I said slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Come on lets get to school" I said walking out of the small two bedroom apartment.

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked catching up to me after locking the door.

"yeah?" I said ruffling my quills

"Thanks for coming and all im just trying to keep you out of trouble" he said hanging his head.

"New York was too much for me" I admitted " im glad I came here, but I didn't really expect Ames to be here, it changed my plans totally" I sighed.

"I shouldn't have told you she was, when I heard you freeze over the phone I knew u were in deep thought" Tails said leaning on the bus stop sighn.

"Im glad you did bud" I admitted, so I can fix what I broke.

"Does Amy take the bus too?" I said with a little hope as the bus was arriving.

"No, Shade drives her to school and carries her home" Tails said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh" I said trying not to sound disappointed

X

"Amy!" I heard a voice say

"Heya Mina" I said giving the mongoose a hug

"Its Friday baby!" she grinned

"Yeah I noticed" I said with a plyful eyeroll

"You gonna come to Rouges "Pre-Fall Formal Party?" She asked with hopeful eyes

"uhm.." I hesitated

"h come on hun it would be fun" Rouge said a she walked up to kiss my cheek

"It's not my style you guys, plus the girls Rouge invites are crazy" I said with a shy smile

"Whos bothering my Princess?" his voice asked and peckd me on the lips

"Hey Shade" I blushed

"hey pinkie" he grinned ruffling my quills

"awwww" mina chorused

I blushed like mad

"We were trying t get her to come to our all girls party tonight" Rouge said

"You should go babe, get out the house" he said hugging me

"sigh fine!" I said throwing my arms in the air in defeat

Everyone laughed and turned silent. Cream bounded up and hugged me and we all were conversating until rouge looked up and a scowl was across her face. Everyone looked in her direction, I felt Shade tighten his grip around my wait and I clung closer to him.

Sonic and Tails came up the school sidewalk and Sonic captured my eyes into a full eye contact conversation

_Don't even come I glared_

_Oh? But I will his his eyes smiled_

He eyed everyone in ur little group and smirked. Tails said something to him and he bounded up to us.

"Heys guys!" he said polightly

No one answered him because someone put his hands on his head to rufful his fur.

"Long time no see" Sonic said in a velvety way

"Yeah.." everyone murmurd

"Well except for Ames, I saw her yesterday" he said winking at me

I hd my face in shades chest and he hugged me closer then he spoke

"Lets get you to homeroom Amy, we don't want Mr. Bird to ruffle his feathers again" he smiled at me then made a chicken noise

I laughed and pecked his cheek. Everyone said aww except for Sonic who lost his amusing smirk as Shade made me smile. Everyone walked off in their separate directions and left Sonic and Tails to stare in awe and confusion.

X

"Why didn't she blush?" I asked Tails for the hundredth time

"She likes her boyfriend Sonic" Tails groaned " I told you not to get yourself in any trouble" he warned me

"I cant help it!" I said throwing my arms in the air

Tails sweat dropped and he rubbed the back of his neck. Just then Cream the Rabbit bounded up and gave Tails a tiny hello.

"Hello Tais" she said with a blush forming her cheeks

"H-hya Cream" he said blushing

"Do you think you can help me with somr Math tutoring?, im having some trouble" she said rocking from one leg to the other

Tails rubbed the back of his head and lughed awkwardly "sure thing Cream'" he smiled.

"Thanks so much!" she beamed holing her hands together happily. "Bye " she said simply to me.

I eyed the small bunny. Her floppy cream ears hung like they usualy do and she wore a chocolate brown T-shirt saying "I love Chaos" in blue letters. She wore baggy jeans and her backpack was decorated in millions of chaos keychains.

"So you haven'tmade your move yet bud?" I smiled

"I have English" He grumbled

I laughed as he walked away, I sung my back pack over my shoulder and headed for my first class. I glanced down at my schedule and I had Science.

I came in the crowded classroom and a mop of pink qulls caught my eye. I smiled to myself.

"Mr. Hedgehog come right in" The teacher said in her nasal voice.

"Thanks teach" I said giving her a smile

A certain hedgehog looked up and her jade eyes stared at me, then to the empty seat next to her, I flashed a grin and sat next to her, Amy opened her mouth to object but the teacher beat her to it.

"This will be your seat for the rest of the year." She said simply

Amy groaned and hit her head o the table.

"Someones happy to see me" I said with a laugh.

"Just the opposite" she hissed and glared out the window.

I could tell this would be hard, but I had to convince her that I missed her. As the teacher taught her lesson, I took the chance to really look at Amy. She really grew, it looked like she let her quils grow out a bit longe to her shoulders and she wasn't wearing the red dress she usualy did, nor yesterday. Her jade eyes looked focused and wise in a cool way, her cheek bones stood out making her look cuter than before. Not that she wasn't before..I chuckeld.

"Whats so funny?" I heard her say.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking on smething." I said with a small smile directed at her.

"well keep your thughts to yourself" she said in disgust and turned back t her book.

I smiled, she changed a lot.

When the bell rang she got up faster than I had expected her to.

"Amy!" I called out

She was already out hugging him. I smiled and sighed, I felt a tap on my shouler and turned around to see a cute fox, looked a lot like…

"Hey Blue" she said with a faint smile.

X

"What you hungry for pinkie?" Shade asked me

"I dunno, pizza I guess?" I shrugged looking down at my schedule, Chem was going to be even more dreaded now I said to myself.

"Pizza it is" I heard shade say.

"Mhm" I said swinging our arms together

"You okay babe? Ever since that blue hedgehog came you've been acting weird, is it still haunting you?" he asked worriedly.

"it haunted me ever since he did it" I admitted accepting my pizza while shade got his as well. " his visit made a lot of bad feelings come back" i sighed.

Shade looked at me worriedly and wrapped one arm around me and kissed the top pf my head. "Don't wory your pretty little head about it" he said in my hair

I blushed deeply, I really loved him.

We sat at our usual table where the girls were just going on and on about our party tonight.

"Can I bring Cheese?" Cream asked biting into her sandwich

"I have cheese in the fridge" Rouge said with a smirk

"You know that's not what I meant" Cream said annoyed

"Hey babe" Knuckles said to Rouge planting a kiss on her cheek

"Hey Knuckie!" she said all girl-like.

Rouge was a total girlie girl around knuckles, her personality change was refreshing.

Cream cleared her throat again "So about my Chao?" she said blowing her bang from her face.

"Its an All GIRLS part sugar" rouge said pointing a French fry at her.

"_groaann_, so not cool" she said hitting her head on the table

"That's not cool," Minna said pointing behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to find Sonic walking in behind a flusters Tails and his hands wre around Fiona the Fox.

Tails caught eye of us and rushed over as quickly as possible, clearly forgetting about Sonics speed.

"Heya everyone!" the little fox beamed settling between a blushing Cream and I.

"Hey Tails" she said softly.

"Hey guys!" Sonc said removing his arm from around Fiona making the spoiled fox pout.

"Hey" everyone murmerd.

"Can we sit?" he asked me rather than he asked everyone else

I just shrugged and said "Free Country" as cold as I possibly could.

Shade nuzzled my neck making me smile a little, I was grateful he sat on myright while Tails sat on my left.

Sonic found his way to the opposite side of the cafeteria table with Fiona right behind him, sittig directly across from me, GREAT!

He snaked his arm around Fiona who was beaming like a freaking light bulb and watched me with his tempting Emerald eyes.

"I didn't get to talk to you much this morning huh?" he said casually

I bit my pizza a little harde than I should biting my tounge in the process. I winced and a wimper escaped my llips and Shade nudged me with a little chuckle and kissed my cheek.

"Aww, Knuckie why wont you do that for me?!" Rouge whined

Knuckles blushed like crazy and glared at Shade, "thanks a lot" he said mumbling

"Hey I like showing my baby I love her" he said with a warning smile at Sonic

Everyone snickerd as Sonic grew impatient tapping his foot on the ground.

"You okay Blue?" Fiona suggested

"Fine Fi" he said through clenched teeth.

I noticed a gleam in his eye knowing he was going to do something jerkish,but again he was faster than I was. Hs foot brushed lightly under my own and I shuddered. Shade glanced at him but I pulled his arm to prevent him from doing anything since I knew his temper.

"You okay Ames?" he smiled

"Fine" I glared

"If you say so" he smiled nuzzling Fionas neck. She giggled and blushed, which for some reason irritated me.

"Im gonna bring our favoraite game" I said seductively to Rouge and the girls

"oooooo" they all gestured "Bad Amy" Rouge said swatting my hand

"What game" Shade asked my playfully

"nuh uh girls only" I said kissing his cheek

"Aww baby come on!" he whined pouting

"Do you have to be a wuss about it?" Sonic yawned

Everyone froze, I snapped.

I shot up to my feet and glared at the surprised blue hedgehog "Its called being a boyfriend something you don't know about!" I hissed. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Babe" he called

I didn't stop I kept my head down and tears were falling from my face. Who was he to come here ith no warning, not a word after what he did, and embarrass my boyfriend like that?!

"Babe" his hands wrapped around my wait hugging me from behind. I instantly melted in his arms and felt a sense of comfort right then and there, then a sense of guilt.

"Am I making you look bad?" I choked out

He stiffened and trunde me around. "Making me look bad?" he asked

"He said that you're a wuss" I said looking at the floor.

He sighed, lifted my chn with hs thumb and index finger, his soft lips met mine I a short sweet kiss and parted looking me dead in the eye.

"Hes jealous I can be a baby around my babay" he said in a funny tone.

I giggled.

"No your not making me look bad babe, you made my cool bar go to space if anything." He said hugging me again. "Everybody knows you make me happy, and im not ashamed to show it, got it?" he asked nibbling my ear

I giggled and nodded. "Thanks babe" I sad burying my face in his chest.


	4. Ch 4 Sleepover With a Few Drinks Part 1

Chapter 4

Sleepover with a few drinks

"Mom! Did you touch my sleeping bag?!" I yelled looking through y closet for the millionth time

"Its here on the table sweety" she yelled back

"Thanks mom" I said as I got downstairs and kissed her cheek.

"Well don't you look preety" she said looking at me.

"Thanks, it only a girls part but I still wanted to ook decent at least" I said smoothing my mini skirt for the millionth time. I was wearing a black mini skirt, black and white converse high-tops with a white shoulder exposing shirt that had "SWAG" written in bold letter. I let my quills down of course and remained without my headband.

"Remember to come home to see your dad off tomorrow afternoon hun" she said softly

I noded " where is he?"

"Hes on the porch, he wanted to drop you off" she smiled

" But Minna was coming for me mom" I said

"Oh dear" she said covering her mouth

"Besides, you guys need to be alone" I said hugging her

She sighed and hugged me " Thank you Angel" she said softly trying to hide her bbroken voice.

"No problem" I said

I let her go and kissed her on the cheek. I heard Minnas horn and hugged my mom one more time before leaving the house.

"Bye Daddy" I sadi kissing his cheek

"Amy?" he asked

"Im going with /Minna okay? Spend time with mom" I said over my shoulder

"o-okay?" he stammmerd blushing a little

"Hey Mr. Rose!" Minna said opening her window "Welcome home!" she grinned waing her hand

"Goodnight Minna" he smiled sheepishly

She closed her window and gave me a hug. "Hey Amy" she said happily

"your in a good mood" I smirked

"well yeah I got my car back" she grinned

"Well don't blow having to drive it again" I said with my sweat dropped

"The cops were overreacing" she huffed backing out of my driveway.

"Minna you bit one of them for Christs sake" I said sheepishly

"He touched my ass" she argued

"That's what they do to pat you down to see if you had anything to make u so high" I said

"Well I didn't like the old dude doing it I wouldntve bit the guy if it was the hot rookie "patting" my ass. she licked her lips, "Damn he was fine"

"You need help Minna" I said facepalming myself "Shadow might get jealous"

She snickered " You worry too much Amy" she said laughing

It didn't take long to arriv at Rougs house, the house was alreading echoing with music and probably a million people. It was her Pre-Fall Formal Party all right. Girls are the only ones who are invited, sometimes the boys crash the party but ruges body gaurds kick em' out befor the sleepover. The sleepover is only for he girls a our lunch table so its preety awesome.

"Lets go sexy!" Minna said parking her car and sped out of it like no other. I rolled my eyes and slid out of the car and flung my bag over my shoulder.

I walked up to the enourmus front door and one of the gaurds opened it for me. He gives me the upmost creeps, but ud expect that from a bodyguard as giant as him. I muttered a "thank you" which I doubt he heard over the ponding music.

Girls were everywhere, whether at the bar area wetting themselves with alchohol or just chugging away. I usualy skip these parts of th slumber party…..i should've kept my routine.

I managed to spot Fiona making ut with some raccoon on the bar table as girls drenched them in alchohol. I alomost lost it.

I scanned the large room until my eyes landed on what I was looking for. I ducked through the large crowd, trying my best to doge the drunken girls. I stopped at where two more gauds were guarding the staircase that led up to rouges room.

"Can I help you?" on sternly said

"Im here for Rouge" I said matter-of-factly

"Everyones here for Miss Bat" the other said dully

"Look I don't want to end up hurting you to gentlemen with my hammer so id like to put my sleping bag down" I said glaring at them.

The guard on the left looked through a clipboard he had in his hand and scanned through it. He stiffened even more than he was and a sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Miss Rose?" he asked carefuly

"That's right" I said folding my arms.

The guard standing on the right immediately unlatched the red rope and did a small bow.

"Please have a good evening" he said courteously.

I scoffed. "Its all about titles" I said in disgust. I fixed my bag over my shoulder and walked though the embarrasses gaurds and strode up the long stairway.

I came across a lage white familiar door and punched in my code number. Honestly I cant blame Rouge for her security.

Iglanced down at the ramping girls again, my eye caught one girl stripping into her underwear exposing her huge cleavage and was grinding on one of the stiff gaurds. I laughed, I bet something else was stiff too.

I opened the door once it buzzed and closed it behind me.

I never got tired of seeing roughes room, since it always changes.

This time her enormous bed of black white and pink stood in the center of the room whereas her walk-in closet remained where it was as well as her own bathroom. Rouge was sitting on the bean bag chair she had facing her plasma TV, she turned to me and flashed a grin.

"You made it sugar" she said velvetly

"Yeah, im surpised I wasn't swallowed by the crowd down there" I said plopping myself on her bed.

"Im actualy going to go down there now" she said standing up.

Rouge wore a tight black halter top that showed off her cleavage, she wore a white fitted jeans and a pair of high vibrant pink 3 inch pumps on her feet.

"wheres Cream?" I asked admiring her

"Shes in the bathroom getting ready for bed" Rouge snickerd. "Shes such a goodie goodie" she said playfully

"Not everyone can be the extravagant Rouge" I challenged

"Oh? Your right Amy, Mina is probably enjoying herself by now" she said walking towards the door.

"I lost her as soon as we came in" I admitted with my seat dropped

Rouges sweat dropped too. "I had a feeling u would" she rested her hand on the door handle and looked back at me.

"Ill pick up Minna as soon as the party's over" she said promisingly

"And when will that be?" I asked sitting up

"When I get tired of kissing Knuckles" she shrugged.

"So midnight?" I joked

She laughed "and a half, the guys should be crashing soon, and ….**_he's_** probably going to be there" she hissed.

"More reason for me to stay up here with cream" I said with a low growl.

"Later sugar, time for my grand enterance" she smirked and spread her magnificent black wings stiflly.

"Have fun" I waved

"I will" she said before taking off closing the door behind her.


	5. Ch 5 Sleepover With a Few Drinks Part 2

Chapter 5 Sleep over with a few drinks prt 2

I sighed and unpacked my sleeping bag and layed it next to Creams'

"Hello Amy" the soft voice said behind me

"Heya Cream " I said turning to the short-ish rabbit.

She was wearing light blue pajamas with chao prints.

"So I won't be alone, thank goodness" she said sitting next to me.

"Nope, im not into that stuff" I shrugged.

"Maybe I should take a bath, you can put in a movie u know" I said standing up.

"Id be asleep by time that rolls around." She laughesd gently

"I belive you" I smiled sadly, Cream couldn't tak too much excitement like that shed pass out before she knew it. It scares the hell out of me.

I looked around the room and face-palmed myself with a low growl.

"What is it?" she asked

"I forgot my other bag in Minna's car" I said facepalming myself.

"Amy…th boys are here by now" Cream said shakingly.

"I know" I said looking at Rouges enormous wall clock.

I glanced ath the window and shrugged.

"Oh no no no no Amy no" Cream said blocking m path.

"But Cr-"

"No" she said tearing up

"I won't break anything like last time kiddo" I said softly

"Please" she said hanging her head making her floppy ears droop to the floor.

_Damnit Cream! _

"Alright, I won't be long kay?" I said ruffling he fuzzy hair. I headed for the door and gave her a smile and she smiled back, I took a breath and opened the door and prepared for complete terror.

.

They boys made their way in as we thought and the girls were having a blast. Seriousl "should be illegal" grinding was happening man! I saw a familiar Raccon who was with Fiona swishing her but arund for some foxes who were wistling at her, ncouraging her to strip. Fiona pounced on the table and began stripping the raccon with her teeth.

I shuddered.

I tried my best to mannover through the crowd screeching silently when a sweaty body dared to touch me. Seriously I would bang them all in their freaking heads!

I finally pushed my way out after bumping in to some guy, my guess a hedgehog since the quills brushed mine familiarly, I just hope it wasn't **_that_** hedgehog.

Finnaly reaching where Minna had parked I grabbed my dufflel bag out the trunk and was heading towards the way I came when I collided with a mobian.

"Ow…" I said rubbing my head. I stood up to help the fallen mobian, when their hand touched mine, I felt something weird in my body. "Sorry about that" I said squinting my eyes through the darkness of the lot. My eyes widened to see who I had bumped into.

"its, coo…l…Amy?!" h gasped

"S-Shade?" I asked looking at my boyfriend

"U-uh" he said guiltily.

"Omigosh Shady are you okay?" an orange wolf with striking blue eyes held on to shades arm tenderly.

"Shady?" I asked him

"Amber not now" he growled.

"Amber?" I asked

"Oh hey Amy, long time no see" she said flashing a cocky grin

"Hey yourself" I said arching an eyebrow. "So babe why are you with your ex-girfriend at Rouges party, the one you said u hate going to?" I asked

"Hate? Shady always comes to Rouges party's with me, and why are you calling me his ex?" she challenged clearly not joking.

I took a step back to look at Shade horrified. He was weaing contacts, they weren't the blue I was accustomed to.

"Shade are you wearing contacts?" I asked

"No, these…are uh..my actual colour" he said looking at me

They were a beautiful red/orange. He wore black jeans and a dark blue shirt, they matched his silver quills well.

"Tips?" I asked looking at the blackend tips of his hair

"Natural" Amber said proudly

"He's one of a kind" she said pressing herself against him.

"How long Shade?" I asked hiding my face behind my quills

"…..10 months?.." he said looking at his feet.

"Oh." I slung my grounded bag over my shoulder and placed a fake smile on my lips one tear rolling down my eyes I looke into his eyes.

"Amy….look I can explain okay?" he said panicked.

"No need" I said shaking my head. "Have a happy fucked up life" I said with anger lacing my words.

"Ill make sure you're the first asshole kicked off this lot!" I yelled

I summoned my hammer and arched it behind me. "Get out of my way" I said, I felt a black aura coming out of me.

"Amy.." he said tenderly

"MOVE!" I said readty to swing.

"I don't think your gonna start this baby doll" Amber said stepping forward, her southern accent lacing her words heavily. She stood in front of shade in her battle stance.

"Think? I thought blondes don't think, oh no I forgot you bleached your hair" I smirked

"Its NATURAL you BITCH!" She swung her left at me giving me perfect aim to her head, I swung and without any real effort connected my hammer to her temple with a BANG!. Amber fell sideways rolling like a spring roll across the lot. She stood shakingly on her feet and glared at me, blood running down her face. Shade looked horrified.

"Pinkie" he said approchinng me his hand held my wrist carefuly and it felt like something was burning right there.

I didn't hesitate to swing my left foot at him and kick him to the ground.

"Ooff" he said falling on his behind

"Amy?" he asked looking up at me. "please don't do this I love yo-"

"Bullshit" I glared arching my hammer at him

A gust of wind passed me visiously just then, I felt a pair of hands, one on my back and another under the crook of my legs, speeding me out of that area with no effort.


	6. Ch 6 A Few of Him

Chapter 6 A Few of him…

_**ohki hi! My name's Moysha but ppl call me Moy, sooo I should've done this intro on the first chapter but since this one is pretty short ill do it here. Sonamy forever as you can tell. ^_^ uhmm I own Shade and Amber I DO NOT own the SEGA characters. This chapter was just a little teaser but Chapter 7 is way longer so don't hate me kay? lol enjoy :D**_

As soon as my feet touched the ground again I swung with all that I had and was satisfied with the grunt that came from my hammers victim

"gee you save a girl and you get pounded as a reward" his voice said

"I was going to hit him but u interrupted so you took the blow" I said leaning on my trusted hammer.

"Guess I deserved it" Sonic said standing up.

He was wearing loose black shorts that matched his shoes that had a sliver buckle and he wore a emerald Green polo shirt matching his eyes.

"for what?" I asked interested

"The whole Sally thing, today at lunch, surprising you the other day" he shrugged

I scoffed "that's's a lot more hits then" I said dismissing my hammer

"I guess" he said sitting on the grass

"Er, Sonic...where are we?"


	7. Ch 7 Conffesions

_**Hey Moy again , as promised here is Chapter 7 hope you like it, I literally squealed even though I wrote the thing...lol i'm a mess anyway tell me what you think, don't be afraid to suggest some stuff to me kay? I want my readers to have fun with this story. *grins* So imam stop chatting and let you guys read btw LOVE the reviews im gtting so far thanks for the motivation guys :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 7 Confessions

"The park" he said matter-of-factly

"You mean…?" I said looking away

"Yeah where that happened" he said softly

"Its pretty at night" I said quickly changing the subject.

I marveled at the black lake and the moons reflection shimmering against the water. The light breeze blew on the grass and it looked picture perfect. I could hardly tell that this was where it all began.

"Yeah" he said

I glanced over to see a small smile on his face as he stared at the lake, I felt blood rising in my cheeks and a ba-thump in my chest. I quickly looked away. _You just forgot how his smile looked_ I thought to myself.

"Ames?" he asked amusingly

"Yeah?!" I said clearly frightened

"Whys' your face red?" h snickered

"Shade" I said turning my head.

"oh? What was that all about anyway, you guys fighting?" he said laying back with his eyes closed

"I guess, our last fight though" I said sitting next to him

"how you so sure?" he aked with his eyes still closed

"Gonna break up with the fuck-nut tonight" I said anger lacing my voice

"Fuck-nut?" he asked wiith a small grin

I rolled my eyes. "he cheated the entire time we were together"

"Damn" he said opening one eye.

"Yeah, they come and go" I shrugged.

"ames" he said sternly

"Yeah?" I asked not looking at him

"Stop holding back would ya?" he said pulling me into his chest.

I cried, I swear to you I cried like the cry-baby I am. I took two handfuls of sonics shirt and bawled like a baby. It hurt….it freaking hurt….I calmed down a bit and noticed where I was, in _his_ chest, wraped in_ his_ arms. And **he** was soothing me..**his** fur was soft to the touch, my hands somehow ended up at the hem of **his** jeans and **his** soft fur was vrushing my fingers lightly, **he** smelled….like alchohol, party….drinking…girls…shit Fiona.

I quickly removed myself and scooched inches away from him. His eyes widened but a small smile was on his lips.

"you okay?" he asked chuckling

"Y-yeah just got too close too fast" I blushed looking away

He chuckled again.

"S-so…Rouges party, u-uh you came for Fiona right?" I asked

"…yeah" he shrugged

"sorry to pull you out of your time" I said looking at the lake again.

_One fuck-nut to the next, your on a roll Amy_

"Its nothing, she was too busy making out with random guys" he said simply

"that dosnt bother you?" I asked venomously

"Not one bit, I was only using Fi anyway" he said matter-of-factly

"Using?"

He looked away this time. "Needed an excuse to come see ya" he said putting his finger under his nose

Sonic was blushing?

"Why?" I pressed

"Cause I overheard your boyfriend talking to the wolf girl after school"

"r-really?" I asked

"Yeah, he was planning a "fun" night tonight" he said clearly pissed

"was my name mentioned?" I asked

"Nawh, but he called her right after sayin-"

"Im going home now pinkie ill see you tomorrow cuteness" I said venomly

He chuckled "yeah that"

"Honestly, im glad you came" I said truthfully

_But your still fuck-nut #2…or is it #1..? Screw it, he's a fuck-nut plain and simple._

"you are?" he asked surprised

"Yea he would be dead by now" I snickered

"I belive ya" he laughed

"So hey. You know..my dad's going back to base tomorrow afternoon, and I kinda need to cry again…" I said lamely.

_NIICCEEEEE AMY JUST FREAKING PERFECT!_

"Ill be there ames" he said looking over at me "plus I haven't seen Mr. Rose in a while" he said absently. He nodded a little and tried to shake it off, but I caught it.

"Sonic….are you drunk?" I asked

"just a little" he laughed

"men and their obsession with alchohol" I rolled my eyes

"Come on give me credit, I only drank like 2 shots" he said playing offened

"Bravo Hedgehog" I clapped

"thank you thank you" he said standing up to bow.

I giggled. "well," I said standing up, " I need to get back to my sleepover" I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Ill run ya there" he said coming closer

"Cool" I said hiding a blush

"Amy?" he said tenderly

"yea-" I looked into his emerald eyes and they were intense, he bent considering his height and placed his forehead on mine. His hand found my lower back and stayed there. I trembled in this close embrace I was in and couldn't say a thing.

"Lets juice" he smirked picking me up and running at sonic speed

The world was too quick, it flew by me like I was in a time machine, I felt the adrenaline in me pump up and I found myself enjoying every millisecond of the ride.

We stopped abruptly at the back of rougs house, boys were beginning to get kicked out. I leaped out of sonics arms and stood in front of him

"That was awesome!" I squealed

"Heh, I know right?" he said cockily

"You super lucky to do that whenever you wanna" I said with a smile on my face.

"Thanks" he said smiling.

"Well thanks for everything" I said turning from the hedgehog

"Wait ames?" he said gently grabbing my wrist

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him

"I missed yah" he said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back taking in as much of him as I could. "I missed you too" I said truthfuly. We let go of each other, and exchanged smiles.

"see yah" he said and sped away from me.

He left me standing there with a stupid smile on my face. I bent down in the grass and pulled the lever I was looking for, it opened the back door with a flight of stairs in the wall and I walked through scaling the millions of steps that led to rouges room, the door shut behind me and the passageway was lit with a long line of mirrors. I glanced at myself once, my eyes were a little puffy and my clothes had spatters of drying blood on them, my quills were all over the place, in other words I looked like crap.

I began laughing at myself whole heartedly, I smiled. Sonic made me laugh after such a twisted break up. He's cool. He was always cool I guess. My heart went ba-thump again.

**_Crap not again._**


	8. Ch 8 Goodbye, Again

_**Halloooo Prepare yourselves for a twist! This chapter is a little emotional it messed with me no lie. I feel like punching Sonic in the throat but then I rememberd I wrote it...0-0 so I should be mad at myself...hmmm oh well! hope you enjoy "Goodbye, Again"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 8

Goodbye, Again

X

_"__I missed you too" she said softly_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling. A stupid smile formed my lips. She missed me. I moved to get comfortable, something heavy preveted me from moving and I stiffened. Fiona was practicaly naked laying atop me. I growled in annoyance. She woke up and her baby blues looked at me lovingly.

"morning blue" she said waging her tail slowly.

"Why are you here?" I asked out of shock

"I came in through the window" she giggled.

"Well get out through the window" I spat sitting up "you didn't touch me did you?"

"Of course not" she pouted sitting down " I wanted to wait until you were awake" she smiled licking her lips. "what did you dream about?" she asked slyly

I glanced down at my boxers and stood up abruptly throwing on a pair of running shorts. She giggled and backed me against the wall against my will. My sweat dropped and I felt highly uncomfortable just then. She pressed herself against me a grin on her face.

"you face is red, blue" she giggled leaning into me

Her lips came into contact with mine, she was good at it , kissing that is, I didn't hold back though, I kissed her back earning a silent moan from her throat. But before the kiss got any more intense, Tails barged in and froze.

Fiona didn't look at all troubled. "Hey Tails" she said with a smile. She circled a manicured finger along my chest and pressed into me.

I on the other hand was at a loss at words. She was way too close...it felt good...wait what?

Tails stared at me for a while then he shook his head. "Amy's on the phone" he said simply and closed the door behind him.

"Amy? You mean that pink girl from yesterday?" Fiona asked me looking up at me again.

"Uh yeah" I said regaining my thoughts.

_Amy..._

"What does she want? Yesterday she treated you so coldly" Fiona said arching an eyebrow.

I smiled to myself "she comes around" I said slightly pushing her off of me.

"she can wait" she said pushing me against the wall

" ow shit, Fio-" I began

"SONIC! Hurry up!" Tails yelled.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything Fiona went to the hallway and picked up the phone. I followed her immediately but was too late, I was in time to hear this.

"Sonic and I are busy, call back later" Fiona said viciously and hung up.

I stared at the half-dressed fox wide-eyed.

"What?" she asked shrugging her shoulders

"What was that for" I asked angrily

Fiona put her hands on her hip and stared at me defensively.

"She interrupted our moment, I did tell her she can call back blue, why so uptight?" she said flipping her aburn hair to the side from her face. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard my theme song ring from my room. I dashed to it and looked at the caller ID, are you serious right now?

"Yea?" I said coldly into the phone.

"Sonic T. Hedgehog where the heck are you?" she screeched

"By a friend" I answred plainly

"Male or female?" she hissed

"Why should you care?" I asked her

"well I don't know, mybe because my boyfriend left without a freaking word to me. And where the hell is all your stuff?" she screamed

"Sally look, I had enough alright?" I said sternly

_**ooohhhhh things just got hot in here! oh am I bothering you sorry...:D**_

"Had enough of what?" she asked clearly pissed off

"ive had enough of your one night stands, your drunk ass coming home smelling like crap, then you just wake up every damn morning making me do your bidding then you go off on your "Royal Duties", I don't get you anymore, all I did was support you and all u did to me was cheat ,drink, and over work me, I've had enough" I said almost out of breath.

"Oh? Is that why u left without saying anything and I had to recive lovely pictures of you and Fiona?" she said viciously

I froze and glanced at a grinning Fiona.

"Sally its over" I said and hung up the phone. I threw it on the bed and glared at the grinning fox.

"Oh yay I have you to myself again" he said waving her tail

"get out" I said through clenched teeth

She made a face. "why?" she asked

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled

"fine sheesh, call me when your off your period" she said rolling her eyes. She grabbed her clothes off the floor and threw them on. She edged herself off the window sill and jumped off effortlessly.

"How the heck did she even find me?" I asked myself.

I caught a glance of the clock 11:58 am. _Shit._

X

"_Sonic and I are busy call back later" she said coldly and hung up._

_"__oh" I said into the empty phone and hung up myself._

_"__Miss Amy?" Cream said to me softly_

_"__Yah" I asked looking at her_

_"__Ill come with you" she said with a smile_

_"__Count me in!" Minna said getting off of the bed_

_"__Me too sugar" Rouge smiled sweetly._

_"__Thanks you guys" I said with a sad smile._

We just about reached my house when my mother opened the door, she looked exhausted form here. I was the first out of the car and I ran up to hug the tired Hedgehog.

"Im home mom" I said into her quills.

"Wlcome home sweetheart" she said horsly caresiing my back.

"Princess" a deep voice said

I looked up and released my mother, my dad wore a grey/black uniform and pendants, awards stripe and star ranks covered the heart of his uniform, he wore a neat hat atop his head of the same coulour aadn pattern of his uniform, a holster accompanied his belt and he wore heavy black shoes. I sood up straight and saluted him with water welling my eyes. He did the same, we stood there like that for five seconds until I slammed myself into his chest bawling like a baby.

I heard rouge and the gang gasp sadly and I could tell minna was already in tears.

Everyone crowded my dad and hugged him and everyone trie to shush me. I finnaly stopped and looked up at my hero. "Don't go?" I asked lamey

"I wish I couldn't princess" he said kissing the top of my head.

A bus screeched to a halt and I heard electric doors swish open. I hung tighter to him and he hugged me back, the man on the bus spoke through the P.A system.

"Admiral Rose" he said polightly

"I have to go sweetheart" he said gently pushing me off. He walked to my mother and kissed her crying face sweetly. She clung to him tightly and kissed back with tears running down her face. They parted and she whispered "come back home again" she said chokingly

"Im gonna make a cake and dinner for when you come home" I said between tears. "you better eat all of it" I smiled

"You can count on it princess" he smiled he walked sown the porch steps and looked back as he was boarding th bus and waved. We waved back and watched him enter the full bus of soilders, as he sat down the bus closed their doors and left down the road.

"Goodbye,again" I said softly to the departing bus.

An unnatural wind picked up swaying my quills across my face. I hung my head and refused to look up at him.

"Ames…im sorry" he said lamely

"No, its fine…you were busy" I said coldly. "Thanks for the support Hedgehog" I glared and turned on my heel and stormed to my room, ignoring everyone around me.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and threw my bags in my closet. I kicked off my shoes and threw my phone on my bed I had about 6 messages from shade, I haven't opened one yet and I didn't know if I wated to. I threw my shirt across the room and dunked it in my hamper as well as my jeans.

I plopped on my bed and looked up at my ceiling. Millions of pictures of shade and I blurred my vision. I made a face then growled, I stood up abruptly and began tearing picture by picture off my ceiling which wasn't too high up from my bed.

Tears ran down my face as each hug, each goofy face greeted me. "it was all a lie" I choked out "its always a lie!" I yelled at the torn pictures. I hugged my stuffed Chao that Cream gave me a few months ago at the fair ,and cried my eyes out. I wondered if I could be dehydrated by now.

After about a half an hour my crying stopped and I was alone in my room. I threw on a large shirt and walked to my closet to look for my box of pictures of my dad and i. I stubbed my toe on something and hissed at the minor pain. I bent down and took up the album and my eyes widened.

**_twistttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt :p oops sowy again_**

"My Model Album"

I grined and remembered how I was chosen to model a few new clothes that came out, my popularity went from 1 to 1000000000 in a matter of a few weeks. That's when Shade finnaly noticed me and we started hanging out.

_well that makes perfect sense._

I flipped throught the couple pages and grinned at the magazines as well. There was a note at the very end of it and I gasped.

_I cant belive I forgot all about this!_

"We'll call you again around Fall next year you're a marvelous model Amy Rose we look forward to working with you again"

As if on cue my cell rang.


	9. Ch 9 Fall Fasions

Chapter 9

Fall Fashions

"h-hello"

"AMY DARLING!" a loud voice rang

My sweat dropped and I laughed awkwardly

"Hi Miss, Delisha" I said quietly

"Hellloo my doll! Do I have a treat for you! Now then do you mind coming to the studion in say what an hour? I have a proposal for you your not daoing anything are you?"

I thought for a second and grinned. "Im never doing anything once you call Miss D" I said

"Splendid! Should I have someone pick you up doll?" she asked typing something

"No, that's fine ill have someone drive me instead" I said polightly

"Oh nonsense doll! Ill have someone pick you up as wellas your darling friends" she cooed

"That would be great" I said defeated.

"Marrrrvelous be ready at 1" she said in a peppy way and hung up.

I looked at my picture of my dad mom and me when I was little, his smile warmed my heart, dad loved that I modeled because he said I looked like I was having fun and he got to see me in a magazine once and that he was proud, ill make him grin now. I threw on a simple red top and baggy jeans and put my quills in a ponytail and trudged downstairs to meet Cream, Minna and Rouge sitting on the couch watching something.

"Miss Delisha called me" I announced

Everyone shot me surprised looks and my mother shook her head with a small smile.

"Anyone wanna come?" I grinned

I gave my mom a hug as we dropped her off by Vannilas house and I waved when the car pulled out the driveway. Creams Dad was still M.I.A so its hard on her mother as well as her, so My mom and Vannilla connected pretty well. Cream on the other hand never met him before so it didn't affect her much.

We stepped out together on the long pathway to DELIA DESIGHNS and exchanged excited ooks with each other. We entered the large building marveling at the silver and white walls with cherry couloured carpets below our feet. A large Yellow bird in a suit and tie with shades hiding his eyes cleared his throat behind us. I spun around to face him, well look up at him and he straightened.

"Miss Rose?" he asked

"That's me" I said calmly

"Miss Dehlia is expecting you" he said leading the way into an enormous purple and white office room.

There were about 7 portraits of the White/purple bird posing in different poses in each one. Ms Dehlia is a fashionista as well as a clothes desighner. She wasn't flashy like most "divas" you see she was simple added flare here and there and always looked clean and kind.

"Doll! " she screamed running to me and embracing me.

I giggled and hugged the tall bird back. "Hello Miss D"

"Ohhhh and you brought you friends ohh yummy! Lets not dilly now, I have a bunch of clothes for you all and a marvelous photoshoot" she said excitedly. "Now allow Bill here to show u to your dressing rooms and the phtobooth, there are pamphlets for u to read on your way out she said pushing us out the large door.

The first few pictues were for cream and I, Miss D placed a wig on my head that matched my quill colour to look as if I still had my short quills and a red ribboned headband sat on my head, I wore a beautiful red and white dress and cream wore long light blue ribbons on her ears with a bow around her neck to match, and a cute blue/orange/white gown. We were instructed to lace our hands together and I was to look back at the camera and cream to look at the camera.

We huddled the photographer after the shots and gasped happily.

Georgeous!" Miss D exclaimed "Onward!"

Roug and I were next Roughe was dressed in a full grey/blue body suit and I was dressed in a blue halter top with bright yellow ¾ jeans. I was to be sitting down and my hair flowed down one shoulder to its full length and rouges back was to me and we looked at each other dangerously. The photogopher snapped a few of those and we ran to see the results again Rouge was more than happy to marvel at her glorious wings that looked so purple in the camera light and we complimented each other.

"Oh more more!" Miss D exclaimed

This time I was put in a simpe white dress reaching my knees. A white headband was placed atop my head and I was to walk towards the camera throught the prop "grass" with a cloud sky back drop behind me. I felt free when the fan was turned on making the dress rise a little and my lengthened quills blow behnd me. The photorgrapher captured my laughing face, my loast face and a face I cant describe but I loved it. After the successful shoot I told Miss D I had to pick up my mom and she finnaly let us go. Everyone was dropped off at their homes. Cream was dropped off before I was and my mom stepped in the luxury car and rambled about she and Vannillas conversation. When we got home she hugged and kissed me goodnight and went to her room. I retreated to mine as well and took a shower, brushed my teeth and my hair and put it up in a ponytail and threw on a tank top and pajama pants. I collapsed in bed and hugged my pillow. Tomorrow should be interesting I growled to myself.


	10. Ch 10 Begin Again

Chapter 10

Begin Again

I felt so out of it.

I sat up in bed and made out my hazy room. My cherry red-laced curtains were gently swaying to the open breeze from my slightly cracked windows, the sun was stretching into my room warming my feet and reached to my thighs. Even though the sun was out it was still chilly. I rubbed my arms with my hands and slipped out of bed scratching my head. I lazily passed my mirror and glanced at myself. My rosy-pink quills were sticking out in every direction possible and I spotted some dry drool on the side of my mouth.

_Yawn _

"I slept like a rock" I mumbled to myself. I noticed the rubber band I had my quills held in and I shook my head. I seriously need to keep still when im out.

After a warm shower I looked trhough my closet for my uniform.

_Damn Uniform Day. Thank you for ruining my life further._

I pulled the White polo oxford shirt over my head and slipped into my theigh-length pleated school skirt. I brushed my quills visiously and tied it into a neat pony-tail putting a cute red ribbon in. I grabbed my red school tie and wrapped it around my neck and grabbed my school bag.

I raced down he stairs and my heart sank.

Mom was on the dinning table crying to herself. She had breakfast ready, sometimes I have to hand it to her, shes pretty strong.

"Heya mom" I said with a eak smile.

She glanced up and smiled at me wiping her face. "Hey sweetheart" she said in a cracked voice.

"I'm pathetic right?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Not at all" I said giving her a hug. "I miss him too" I said stroking her head.

"thanks Amy.." she said and kissed my arm. "Im going over to Vanillas today to keep my mind off of it"

"Atta girl mom!" I said shaking her gently.

She laughed. "Amielia you need to hurry and gt your butt to school" she laughed

"Kay ma!" I said and grabbed a waffle and stuffed it in my mouth. "See you tonight" I waved to her and ran to the curb. I decided to walk today since you know…I broke up with my ride on Saturday.

Speaking of which I cnt wait to get my own damn drivers lisence.

The leaves were falling all over the sidewalks, it was really pretty during the fall here. Bright orange, yellow and brown were everywhere. Cream was supposed to be having a Thanksgiving dinner at her house in a few weeks, it was one of my favoraite things to do;stuf my face with no guilt or shame.

I found myself approaching the block to go to school when a car pulled up beside me.

_Great._

"Oh wow, look what decided to crawl out of their darling little crying hole" Amber laughed.

_I seriously don't have time for this._

"Come on let me give you a ride to school sugar" she smiled "Since Shade let me borrow his car , I wouldn't mind helping you out" she said with fake concern.

_Fake ass bitch. _

"Amy-doll, aren't you going to say something?" she said stopping the car. I kept on walking without looking at her, well that seemed to tick her off.

"Look you little ungrateful bitch" she said as I heard the door slam

"Just because "daddy" left yesterday don't mean u gotta be so uptight."

I froze. Isn't it enough he cheated on me, but he had to tell this Barbie-wolf my biz?!

"I thought I heard some rat" a voice said.

I turned to see rouge getting out of her car, with minna and cream right behind her.

"Get lost Barbie" Minna spat.

""urg, whatever" amber said flipping her long "blonde" hair.

"Hey Amy" Cream said hugging me

"Hey you guys, thanks for the rescue" I said hugging her back.

"Well don't you look cute" Minna winked swishing her school skirt as she walked toward me.

"So do u" I said smiling

"I look hot? Even in uniform? I know." rouge said striking a pose

We burst out laughing.

No matter what Rouge wore, including our uniform her beasts and her butt made it impossible to make her look like a student. Rouge always wore her schoo tie loose and rolled her socks up to her shins.

"Lets go before some other wannabee decides to roll around the corner."

We all nod and crowded into Rougs black convertible.

X

I stuffed the books I didn't need in my locker and slung my backpack over my shoulder and slammed it shut. *I rand a hand through my pony tail and let it fall over my left shoulder.

_I wonder if I should get a trim_

While I was contemplating on my hair-do I slammed into a mobian…..again.

_Ouch…geez Amy watch where you go!_

I stood up to help the small fox and he smiled sadly at me.

"Heya Amy" Tails said standing up.

"Oh! Hey Tails, sorry about that" I smiled apologetically

"Its cool" he said and pick up his grounded backpack.

"Whats on your schedule?" I asked.

"I got AP Math with Cream" he blushed.

"ooooooo, Im heading to Science Hall so I guess ill se you later " I said ruffling his hair.

He grinned and waved 'bye' to me.

I turned on my heel and that's when it hit me.

_I have Chem….with…urrggggg!_

X

This was my chance to tell her what I had to say. I sat ther in my seat impaciently and kept my eyes glued to the classroom door.

Fiona walked up to me and placed her hands in front of the long counter-like table and smacked me right on the lips.

"Looking for me handsome?" she said licking her lips.

"Yea I guess" I lied.

Just thn I heard her chair pull on the marble floor and heard her slam her bag on the table.

_Crap, did she hear that?_

"Well good morning, didn't you parents teach you any manners?" Fiona said with a scoff.

"Only to people who deserve it" she said visioucly without even looking at Fiona.

"Alright you maggots!" Miss Flippers said

We all glanced at her shocked.

She grinned "we'll be dealing with maggots today, your task is to take 12 of these "lovel" creaturs and create a syrum with your partners that will allow these beauties to grow 5x their size!" she said clapping her hands together like a seal.

Sometimes, I wonder if shes a mix of a bird and a seal…

"Ew gross " Fiona said making a face.

"Sweet" Amy said grinning at the tray when it came to our table.

"Choose your maggots" Miss Flipers told us.

Amy picked out six with her gloved hands and placed them in a container we shared. I picked out my six and put them with hers.

When Miss F passed our table onto Fionas table, Fiona was screeching effusing totouch ay of them.

I chuckled at the sight and I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to find her boring holeds in my face, her jade eyes full of hate.

"W-what?" I asked with my sweat dropped

"I said we have to pick a day to meet to get started on our project hedgehog" she spat

"O-oh right s-sorry"

"Whatever" she said and turned back to her side and took out her book.

_Damnit!_

Miss F. was startled when her phone began to ring violently.

"helooo" she said cheerfuly in her cooing tone. "What?!" she yelled. "I'll have you know there is no room in here for he!" she screeched.

I looked at her questionly and the rest of the class was hushed.

"Princess or not there ae rules!"

_Princess…?_

The door burst open and everyone gasped, my eyes were shooting out my head, there in the hallway dressed in our school uniform was none othe than….

"Her Majesty, Princess Sally Acorn" A buff bull-dog said boldly.

_You have got to be kidding me!_


	11. Ch 11 Introductions

Chapter 11 "Introductions"

**_Ohki I know I took forever to do this chapter but I was kinda busy :'( don't hate me plllllzzzzz 3 I wuv chuu :D_**

**_I hope you enjoy this one, like I sad before if u guys have any suggestions drop me one in your review kay? Anybody curious about what Sonic is planning? if I were amy I would probably just clobber him till he regains some common sense, but hey hes too mysterious :p_**

**_Enjoy!_**

X

I stared at her in complete terror, mixed with hatred and I felt like I hit my own heart with my hammer.

Miss F was as unhappy as I was, glaring at the squirrel with compete rage.

"I don't see how you can push her in here when ther's absolutely no room here for her and in the middle of the semester" she said poking the bull-dogs chest with a feathered finger.

"I can assure you Miss. Flappers-"

"Flippers" she corrected

"Right Flippers. Miss Acorn is very educated and knows far beyond this petty nonsense your teaching"

"If shes so educatd why is she here?"

"Oh, I have my reasons" she said smiling sweetly at Sonic.

I could almost barf.

"If you here to cause havoc you are wrong" Miss F. spat

"I only came her to be a regular high school student Miss Flippers, I can assure you that much"

"Humph, well I don't know where your to sit Miss Acorn, everyone here has a partner already" she said pointing to the classroom.

_Go Miss F!_

"Not a problem, im sure someone would be kind enough to take a third partner" she said winking at the classroom.

The boys were whispering amongt themselves, I glanced at Sonic and he was glaring, I caught where he was glaring, its like he and Sally were having a discussion, and by the looks of it, he lost.

"We won't mind Miss F" he said raising his hand

_WE?!_

"Are you sure about that Mr. Hedgehog? Miss Rose?" she turned to me

Before I could respond Sally beat me to it.

"Of course Amy wont mind, we'e practicaly best friends" she said making her way to our table. I balled my fists and glared at her. She winked at me and suppressed a smile, she took an empty chair from the back and pushed it right between Sonic and i.

"Will that be all your highness?" the bulldog asked setting her bag in front of her.

"Yes Woofman, thank you ever so much" she said kissing his cheek.

The bulldog blushed and bowed, making his exit.

. .

As the bell rang I grabbed the container of maggots and slung my bag over my shoulder and rushed out the room as fast as y legs would carry me.

~.~

_Not again…not this again!_

I sped to th reception desk and thought on the rest of the period.

_"__missed me baby?" she said hooking arms with him_

_"__Yeah" he said absently_

_"__Aw, your so cute Sonic" she said stroking his arm._

_"__How about we eat lunch together sweetie?" she said pessing into his arm_

_"__Sure Sal" he said looking at her_

_"__Oh! Excellent, im looking forward to it…and desert too" she said licking her lips and kissed his cheek._

_Briiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!_

_~.~_

What did I even do to that bitch?!

"Miss Fluff?" I asked the fluffly purple-ish dog

"Hello Amy, what can I do for you today?" she said pushing up her glasses

"Can you possibly switch my class? Im tacking Chem now but can you move me into another Science class , another Chem class would be good too" I said out of breath

She smiled and nodded. "Did you see the princess today? I hope you not switching just to see her" she said wiggling her dark eyebrows.

"Just the opposite" I said with a low growl.

X

I came out defeated, all the other classes were full, everyone who was doing Chem already had partners, and I was not going to be a third wheel, well I was anyway.

I spent the rest of the day avoiding them, and at lunch, my day got worse.

"Pinkie, hey! Wait up!" he called

I stopped dead in my tracks and allowed him to catch up, I held my breath and refused to let it get to me.

"Hey, sorry about your dad" he said standing in front of me. He wasn't wearing his blue contacts and he had his hair in a pony-til like mine.

"Hes not dead you know" I spat looking past him.

"Well, I know that..i just couldn't be ther you know cause like, you wer mad at me and stuff" he said scratching his head.

_Why did you have to be so damn cute?!_

"Makes sense" I said plainly.

"So…you wanna grab some lunch?" he asked hopefully

I looked up at him tiredly and Amber shoved me aside and planted a kiss on his lips. I lost my balance and fell flat on my butt, I turned on my side and stood up shakingly. People stopped and stared at me.

"Woopsie" she said fakely

I loosened my rubber band from my hair and let it fall freely, I picked up my textbook and my bag and hid my face and walked past them without another word.

_What? Did u think I was gonna fight the chick? _

I didn't eat lunch. I didn't feel like it. I sat on a deserted table, unable to face my friends, they didn't bother me though, im glad they were giving me some space, everyone probably heard about what just happened. Its like an introduction of my pathetic life when I was younger, coming back to haunt me.

I went through the day amazingly, oh did i almost forgot to add something to my list of "The worst Day Ever". Today is Monday, I have to go to work.

~.~

I pushed through my frount door and found a note on the dinning table.

"Hello sweetheart, ill be out getting some supplies for the house, work hard today

~Love Mom"

"_sigh_, alright ma, see you when I get home" I said to the note before crushing it and throwing it away.

I took a quick shower and brushed my quills slowly. I brushed my teeth and looked through my closet for my uniform, usualy I would be happy to see the cute red costume but like I said, worst day ever. I just felt like going to bed and cry my yes out thn eat ice-cram like a pathetic idiot.

Sigh.

So why am I opening the frount door to Whacky Waffles Bar and Resturaunt?

Don't let the name fool you, its not a breakfast hut or anything, the guy's name is Waffles the Walrus jr.

Yeah I know..who names a Walrus Waffles?

I step in the cool place and punch in through the back, the Manager Cassie came out and shot me an award winning smile.

"sup Amy?" she said looking at me with huge brown eyes

" I'm okay" I lied. I pulled the white apron over my head and adjusted my name tag.

"Well just go out and do your best today kay?" she said shooting me her smile again.

"Will do" I said and turned to go back out to the front.

I stared at the half-empty restaurant and took a deep breath, I plasterd a fake smile across my face and skipped to the opening door and greeted new customers. I took them to an empty booth and was prepared to take their orders.

"Uh, get us three triple cheese bacon burgers" a blue bird said, he had silver eyes and was weaing a black hoodie with green shorts.

"Would you like the combo?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit.

He blushed.

"Uh, yea what is included in it?" he asked looking at the table

"The burger itself, a side of fries and a jumbo drink of your choice" I said looking at the other members of the table.

They all seemed to like what I said.

"Yeah get the combo Jay" another bird said. This one was black with a red stripe across his chest. He wore an army camo shirt with dark jeans….not really fasionable.

"Okay" Jay said. "We'll take the combos"

I wrote it down. "Any desert?" I asked them

"Chocolate cake for me" the light blue bird next to the black one said.

I wrote that down.

"Uhm, what would u recommend?" Jay asked me

"Well, Im in love with the strawberry cheesecake" I said truthfully

"Oh? Ok ill have that" he said playing with a salt shaker

"Kay!" I said with a smile and left to place their order.

"Well looks like your spirit is back up and running" Cassie said smiling at me

"Yeah I guess" I lied again.

After I served their table I continued to serve others and my smile came back almost immediately. The staff and customers here are the best, well except after 7, that's when the bar is opened. And he always comes at this hour.

"Hey babe" he said kissing my cheek

"Ew gross Scourge" I said wiping my face with my hand.

"Don't fight the love baby" he winked and sat on the bar stool.

"Whadaya want?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Amy's Delight" he joked

"Urggg" I said throwing my arms in the air. "Cassie can u hold this round?" I asked the orange cat.

She giggled " As always " she smiled.

I gave her a broad gin and thanked her.

"Amy!" Waffles yelled

"yes sir?" I asked as I bounded towards him.

"Your leaving now aren't you?" he asked

"Yes sir 7 on the dot" I said looking at the clock

"Alright, I would like to see you at work again during the remainder of the week, our annual Fall Dance is coming up soon as you should remember." He said in his goofy voice.

"Oh! Yes I remember" I said snapping my fingers. "Will do sir!" I said while punching out. I need to call the girls so they can help again this year. I threw my work apron back over the reagular hook that had my name on it. I changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt and tied my quills in a pony-tail. I locked my locker and put my uniform to hang in there.

I waved to Cassie and rolled my eyes when Scourge sent me a kiss. Befoe making my way to the door a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Sonic.." it moaned.

I stiffened

_Don't look…..but, if you do, it'll remind you hes not yours…he never was._

I glanced into the shady booth to see Sally straddled on his lap, his hands cupped her butt while thd other was tangled in her abun hair. They were swallowing each other..willingly.

I turned back to the door and took a breath.

Sometimes Introductions can be a pain…a pain in the heart.


	12. Ch 12 Engaged?

Chapter 12

Engaged

Sonic's P.O.V

I woke up with a headache, again. This makes three days since Amy spoke one word to me. We haven't even started our Chemistry project as yet, and let me tell you, Sally's pissed. Everything crumbled on me ever since Sally came to my school, she's been dragging me all over the place and the only reason I haven't dumped her…AGAIN! Was because of her "friend" who follows her all over the place, the guy is creepy as hell, but….i admit im being a coward, she won't even look at me..

I saw her, I had no idea she worked at the bar, or worked at all! But, Amy grew up…and I keep missing it.

I scratched my head and headed downstairs to an amazing smell.

Chilidogs.

"Mornin' bud" I said to tails, h was already dressed for school, in regular clothing, since Monday was Uniform Day.

"Hey" he said into his cup. "You better hurry and get ready for school Sonic" he said putting it in the sink.

"Aw geez man, im the fastest thing alive I can get ready in seconds" I said with a cocky grin.

"Alright" he said shaking his head. "I'm heading out, im taking some people to school" he said hurriedly.

"Is it Cream?" I snickered

"Yea, and…..a friend of hers" he said and closed the door.

I cocked an eyebrow…a friend of hers?...AMY!

I dashed upstairs and cleaned up and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red T-shirt with a single vertical stripe to my left. I snatched my bag and threw it over my shoulder. Tails was already halfway down the block when I grinned and sped up and sat in the passenger seat.

"you figured it out didn't you?" he asked with his sweat dropped

"Yep" I grinned throwing my arms behind my head.

X

Amy's P.O.V

I combed out my messy quills which were hanging below my bust area and sighed. I like it and all, but its way too long, I seriously need to cut it. I pulled it into a messy bun, it didn't look too bad. I threw on a white cami top and a crop top jeans jacket. I wiggled into some jeans that matched my jacket and put a cute silver necklace around my neck. Wait…

**_~.~_**

**_"_****_here, happy birthday Ames" he said placing the silver necklace around my neck_**

**_"_****_Aww sonikku its really pretty!" I squealed_**

**_"_****_Yeah I know" he said staring at me_**

**_"_****_Sonic, I need you!" Sally yelled_**

**_"_****_Coming Sal" he said quickly and jumped to his feet speeding towards the squirrel_**

**_I hung my head and looked at the water, ill snag him someday, just u watch_**

**_~.~_**

_I wonder if he was calling me pretty back then. _A familiar warmth spread across my face and I shook my head violently.

_OF COURSE NOT!_

I huffed down the stairs and poured a bowl of cereal for myself. Grumbling my way through.

"Amelia just what did the poor cereal do to you to get such a grumbling?" my mom giggled.

"It's not crunchy enough" I whined. "I need to feel the crunch of its bones" I said grumbling

"oh dear what will I do with you?" she said shaking her head.

"Love me!" I said hopelessly

"*snicker* Who says I don't already?" she laughed

"The cereal!" I grinned

Just as I was putting the bowl in the sink, a car horn caught my attention.

"Oh that's Tails and Cream, later ma!" I said kissing her cheek

I grabbed my bag off the table and rushed through the door. I ran to the back door figuring Cream would be sitting up frount.

"Good Morning you guys!" I said cheerfuly

"Hello Amy, Good Morning" Cream said with an awkward smile from across the seat I was in. I blinked once.

"Morning Amy" Tails said quietly.

_Please no…_

"Heya Ames" Sonic said with a small smile looking back at me.

**12 minutes later**

**"**Err, you look cool today" Sonic said awkwardly

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and kept my eyes glued to the window. I nodded

Silence.

"Uh hey, about our Chem. Project, we need a date,uh not a date as in just two of us Sally's gonna be there too…" he trailed off

"Yeah I would expect her to be" I said coldly

"Well, uh yeah…so..um…a date..? well like a day we could do stuff…I meant the project kind of stuff" he said shaking his head.

We stopped, I seriously couldn't take this anymore.

"I'll walk from here Tails thanks" I said gathering my things.

"I'll come with you Amy" Cream said scrambling out behind me. "Thank you Tails" she said before closing the door.

She bounded to me and smiled apologetically at me. "You alright?" she asked

"Peachy" I shrugged and smiled back at her

We started to walk the remaining block to school and I got the chance to admire the beauty of October.

I opened my locker and shoved my books inside, thank god I didn't have Chem today. All I have to do is survive the first half and tlk to the girls about the dance at the Resturaunt. I frowned at the reflection that my locker mirror gave me and shut it.

"What do you want Sally?" I said coldly

"Just a little chit chat is all Amy" she said smiling

"Not in the mood" I said and turned my heel

"Oh? But I thought I should inform you that Sonic is withdrawing you as a partner in Chemestry" she said

I froze. Wasn't he asking to figure out a day to work on our project.

"Ill belive you when I hear him say it himself Acorn" I said over my shoulder.

"Ok you got me "she said giggling and grabbed my hand.

"What do you want." I said softly

"A request" she said coming up to my ear.

"Spit it out would ya?" I said shaking

"Sonic is mine as you know, I just want you to withdraw him as your partner for Chemestry, reason being, I don't think you want to sit next to an engaged couple."

I stiffened.

_Engaged…?_


	13. Ch 13 Troubled Hedgehogs

_**Here You go I hope you enjoy this one, I flt her pain in this moment, the confusion hits you till you cant take it anymore**_

_**:'( I cried a little while writing this, no lie **_

_**Enjoy ..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**Chapter 13**

**Troubled Hedgehogs**

_Engaged?_

I kept asking myself the impossible, but it is possible, she's a princess!

I groaned in my English text book for the millionth time. I peeped over the top of the book to see Mr. Hoot fast asleep as usual, of course since he's an owl. Its amazing thought that no one fails this guy's class. Mayybe its because a night class with him is just…terrifying. That and the class is seriously quiet because if u wake him during his sleeping hour its hell on its own, to be honest, he gives me the creeps.

"psst" it hissed.

I glanced to my left and saw Minna trying to get my attention. I smiled awkwardly at her and she returned it. She handed me a small note and I read it behind my text book. Minna had pretty handwriting.

~*~_We're still friends? It feels like you broke up with me :'~*~_

_No big head! Never would I leave my sisters, I need you guys :')_

_~*~ Awe! 3 we miss yhew Amy babiii~*~_

_Aw! Miss You too! :p Lunch?_

_~*~ Heck yeah!~*~_

_Kay, I got something to tell you guys_

_~*~ No tell me now!~*~_

"Who….Who…Just WHO IS TALKING?!" the large bird said opening his huge yellow/lack eyes, they were straining and I shoved the paper in my mouth and hid behind my text book and the class did the same…well, not the shoving paper in the mouth thing…that was…weird.

**Lunch**

" Welcome back sugar!" Rouge said and hugged the living hell out of me. I smiled and hugged her back, I got hugs from minna and cream as well. Tails sat down and welcomed me back.

"Hey Amy, Im sorry about this morning, I did try to get out, but he caught on to my "pickup" and beat me to it" he hung his head

"No biggy Tails, it's cool" I said smiling sweetly at the small fox.

I took out my bag of potato chips and munched on them, they were perfectly crunchy..unlike my cereal, and well salted, I loved to lick the salt of my lips when I munch on one.

"Geez Ames don't do that" Sonic said

"Yikes!" I yelped.

"Woah" he said and dodged my falling delicacies. I growled at him fiercely.

"Woah…easy girl" he said putting his hands up.

"You owe me a new bag of chips!" I said poking his chest.

He grinned, ooh how I would love to smack it off his face.

"Okay I'll treat you" he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the Cafeteria doors. He led e to the back of the school by the vending machine and slipped a dollar in.

"Choose" he said leaning on the wall.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I punched in the code and retrieved my potato chips and opened it popping one crunchy chip in my mouth.

"mm" I said silently

"You like Potato Chips? I thought you loved strawberries" he said walking up to me

"They don't sell 'em in school Hedgehog" I said matter-of-factly

"Right Right" he said taking one from my hand and popping it in his mouth. "Ames I got something to tell you" he said looking straight at me.

"What that your engaged?" I spat

"I'm what now?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

"Your girlfriend, you know, the squirrel one not the fox? Yeah she told me your engaged and asked me to not be you partner in Chem. Anymore" I said popping another in my mouth.

"Amy. Im not engaged to sally, let alone is he my girlfriend" he said sternly

"Oh yea? So why were you guys sucking each others faces off in Waffles Bar?" I spat back.

He froze.

"Yeah I thought so" I said putting the chips in his hand. "I don't need an explanation form you, its your life not mine" I said walking off.

His hand caught mine again.

"No im going to explain, you deserve that at least" he said pulling me into a hug.

I stiffened. He smelled..really good, he wasn't wearing any cologne, so it was his natural scent that was filling my nostrils and heating my cheeks. I hid my face in his shirt and kept still.

"I was a dick, I shouldn't have been folling around with Fiona, I didn't screw her or anything like that belive me, and I didn't know Sally was coming here on Monday. Amy I broke up with her the day your dad was leaving. I was late because of the phone call"

"What about Fiona….what she said to me that morning" I asked in a cracked voice

"She snuck into my room after the party, and she was harassing me, then tails called me for the phone but she took it and told you we were 'busy'." He said stroking my back

"The booth" I barely made out.

"She came on to me Amy" he said simply

I removed myself and dried my eyes.

"Hey is that the necklace I gave you.." he asked touching the small, silver rose.

"Yeah" I said turning my head.

"Ames, why are you crying?" he asked cupping my face gently

"Because I don't get you Hedgehog!" I said slapping his arms away "I don't get why you came to find me, you claim one thing and you do another I don't get you! And I don't want to be confused all the time! Make up your mind!" I yelled and ran.

I just ran, I couldn't take it. What does he even want from me? Why does it hurt so much? Why do I love him?!

_Such Troubled Hedgehogs. _I said to myself and cried in the empty hallway


	14. Ch 14 My Sweet Revenge

_**Hallo! Well this one is pretty long and I bet your gonna smile throughout this thing**_

_**But why is Sonic behaving so strangely now?**_

_**Is he finnaly coming to his senses? Or is this all an act?**_

_**Hope you enjoy "My Sweet Revenge"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 14**

**My Sweet Revenge**.

I groaned and crawled out of bed. Thursday… _yawn._

I picked up my cell after hearing it go off like an alarm clock. I was up all night studying for Chemstry today. _Yawn._

I opened the inbox to my messages and found 53 unread for Shade._ Sigh, I don't get you._

I continued scrolling until I found one from Minna and laughed at my friend. Her car got taken away again, and wont get it till after the party. She was working today with me after school. I sighed. I have to talk to the "couple" about a day we should start our mixtures for our maggots.

Today I felt kind of cold so I threw on a red turtleneck sweater and dark jeans. I slipped into my furry white boots and placed a white knitted beanie over my head. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and left the house and waving to my mom, Rouge was supposed to be picking me up today, but knowing her, she'd be late.

I stood there on my own admiring the October colors again. I inhaled and glanced around my neighborhood area. Mrs. Chester was sweeping her porch and caught my eye, she wave to me sweetly and a returned the favor. Her husband died a few years ago, and she dosnt leave her home. I did a coule weeks of community service with her last year, shes so sweet she could give you diabetes. Her fur was grey-brown, because of age and her cheeks were still puffy, like any Chipmunck would have. He was wearing a wollen sweater with a lilac nee-length skirt.

"You look okay today alright?!" his voice said.

I turned to see Sonic and Sally walking my direction. _Are you freaking kidding me?!_

By the looks of it sally seemed to be following the hedgehog. He was wearing a Dark blue sweater and a red scarf around his neck, he wore black baggy jeans and blue converse occupied his feet. Sally was wearing a hot pink sweater and white skinny jeans with a white scarf and matching shoes.

She stopped staring at the blue hero and stopped inches from me, he caught her gaze and stared ant me and put one finger under his nose and turned away. This is how he blushes.

"Hey Ames" he said quietly

"Hey Yourself" I said looking away

"Oh great, we're practicaly wearing the same outfit" Sally said crossing her arms.

_Calm down amy calm,down_

"For crying out loud I look like a commoner!" she said throwing her arms in the air.

_Don't snap don't snap…_

"Geez did your mother buy those at a yard sale or something? Poor barely describes you"

_SNAP!_

_"_Look little miss camel toe, if you needed people to look at your crotch all you had to do was walk stak naked inn school, and pink does not suit you, its insulting to my natural colour, and pop mount Everest on your chin sweety pie, what did big Mr. Ruff Ruff not tell you you have an exploding volcano on your face when he woke up next to you this morning?" I spat.

She could only blink. Sonic tried to hide a laugh but he was failing miserably.

"Im ust goig to grab healthy snack at hom, I'll be back Sonic" she said tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

He turned away.

"Sal, im gonna say this one more time, leave me alone" he said and walked up to me.

"Sonic, we're going to have a discussion after school" she sai with a huff and turned the opposite direction.

"Wow, look who rew a pair of balls this morning" I said with a laugh

He scratched th back of his head with a embarrassed smile.

"Yeah I guess, I was just, thinking a lot this week, and It wasn't a good, "first impression " since I came here" he said looking at a tree.

"No, definitely the worst Hero" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hero eh? I like the sound of that." He said flashing a cocky grin.

"Oh please, I called you that when I was like 8" I said laughing

"Yeah , no one told you to anger the wasps nest Ames" he said cocking an eyebrow

I laughed.

"I thought they would give me honey if I knocked polightly" I shrugged

"With a hammer Ames?" he laughed

I summoned it just then. "Don't make me whack you" I warned.

"I give, I give" he laughed with his sweat dropped.

"Good boy" I said making it disappear.

"So, hey about the project thing" he said shifting feet

"We can do it tomorrow after schoo, ill just call my job to say im working on a project. I said giving him a promising smile.

"Geez, Ames don't smile like that" he said turning away, nut I caught his tinted cheeks just in time.

"Like what?" I teased

"Like…..like you're….urg!" he said throwing his arms in the air

I laughed.

"So somebody picking you up?" he asked looking down the street.

My cell vibrated.

It was Rouge

_Sorry hun! I have a wing emergency! Please forgive me I love you sugar! O_

My sweat dropped… "Rouge.." I cursed silently

"Need a lift?" he asked in my ear.

I looked up to face him, and his face was inchs from mine. His Emerald eyes shimmered…as if ….right? no the definitely did.

"ames.." he said inching closer.

"S-sonic?" I asked.

He smirked. "Lets juice" he said picking me up bridal-style and revved off to school

_Yep im going to kill him._

_WHACK!_

Chuckle. "Ouch Ames that hurt" he said rubbing his head.

"It was supposed to." I said flushing.

"Okay I admit I was a little mean there" he said laughing

"Beyond forgiveable" I said with a pout.

"I'll make it up to ya" he said giving me a hug.

I stood still and blushed deeply. He then let me go and stared into my eyes longingly. "I'll see you at second period" he said and kissed my cheek, and sped off into the school building. I held my cheek and stared at the school.

Did Sonic just…kiss me?

I turned to find a properly pissed of squirrel glaring at me, huffed and marched he way into the school yard..yeah….yeah he did.

A smile curled my lips.

_Oh sweet revenge. _ I smiled and made my way into the school yard myself, Chem was going to be very interesting second period.

**2****nd****Period**

I was practically skipping to class with a stupid grin on my face. I opened the door and found him in his usual spot, he looked up at me and gave a shy smile. I blushed and smiled back and sat in my usual seat.

"You seem happy" he chuckled.

"Are you kidding? I found a dollar in my ba, more chips!" I grinned

"Suuuuurreee" he said laughing

It was….cute. It was a low rumble from his throat and the smile that came with it…**_Ba-thump_**

_No. No Amy, keep focus, he probably just did it to keep Sally in check….but still._

I touched my kissed cheek lightly and smiled, I felt a pair of eys boring into my head and I snapped back to reality to face an angry squirrel.

"Oh..Hey, can I help you?" I asked trying to be as casual as possible.

"Your cheek hurting Rose?" Sally said putting on a fake smile.

"No, actualy, it feels pretty warm" I said slyly.

She huffed and turned to sonic. He shrugged innocently and opened his textbook.

_Crap! MY TEXTBOOK!_

I opened my bag and searched it like a mad-woman, I couldn't find the flipping thing! Ms. Flippers dosnt like a student without their textbooks.

"Hey" he said and slid his across to me. I blinked at it, then at him, then at Sally, then at Ms. Flippers.

"Here's your slip Mr. Hedgehog" she said startling our table.

"Detention huh?" he smiled at the yellow slip in his hand.

He lloked up at me and mocked a knife piercing his chest in agony. I snickered. Just then I got a yellow slip too.

"For You" She winked.

I groaned and turned to Sonic who was silently thanking GOD.

I rolled my eyes at the crazo, and smiled as Sally shifted uncomfortably in her seat, with a scowl on her face.

Whose the third wheel now? I grinned.

**Lunch**

Lunch went by pretty smoothly, Sonic sat at our table with no complaints from me and I got to scold Rouge about abandoning me this morning. Cream aughed heartily and so did everyone else while Rouge was complaining about a sore wing.

"It hurts like a bitch" she whined rubbing her left wing.

"What did you do to it that hs it so sore?" Knuckles asked kissing the top of her head.

"I was flying all about the house since I was too lazy to walk and I bumped into one of my butlers and his heavy ass fell on my wing." She whined. "It's so unfair!" she said folding her arms.

I know what your thinking, rouges is totally different when shes around Knuckles.

Shadow came up and sat next to Minna who happily kissd his cheek in a hello. He whispered in her ear and she nodded with a confused look o her face. She got up and held his hand. I looked carefuly at the two and saw his slip out of it and quickened his pace a little so that he was leading and she was following.

_This cant be good. _I thought to myself

When the bell rang and Minna didn't show. I definitely knew something was up. I picked up her blue backpack and slung it over my shoulder ad headed for English with Sonic in tow.

"See ya in detention Ames" he said and kissed my cheek. I blushed and was about to ask him what it was for, but then I saw Fiona glaring at me from her little group pf friends right outside my classroom and I shook my head. I shrugged it off and entered without making any eye contact with them and sat in my usual seat. Minna was absent, and I was starting to get worried. I pulled out my cell and decided to text her.

X

_M, where are you im worried xx_

_X_

No response. Okay this is not cool.

I went through my class in its disturbing quiet vibe and kept staring at Minnas empty seat at every minute. But then he crossed my mind and my hand found its way to my warm cheek. Why did Sonic kiss me? Twice, and every time he did Sally and Fiona were around.

I managed to finish up everything in class and began my way to Gym. I know for a fact if Minna misses Gym, something went down.

I entered the girls' locker room and put Mina's bag in the one right next to mine like we usually do. I changed into the White T-shirt and long blur running pants which was our uniform and closed my locker and locked it. I didn lock Mina's since she never locks hers and went straight into the Gymnasium.

"Alright everyone gather round, we'll be running laps around the gym today, im combining the two classes together in a unisex team. This will be your terms grade; you and your partner must train every day until your exam in two weeks, I am putting together an obstacle course for you guys so I need you to train with someone you know you're going to co-corporate with. Of course I set the date three days before the Fall Formal Party."

Everyone cheered.

"Alright alright, now you have 5 minutes to find yourself a partner and once my whistle is blown, everyone with a partner run 5 laps around the gym and come back to stretch and I'll give you your Workout Timetable. Those who cannot find a team would remain and I would pair you up my then GO!" he said blowing his whistle once.

I scanned the entire group of kids, seriously unisex, why couldn't it have been different. Urg! Mina and I would've Aced this if she were here! I'm going to kill her later. I spotted colbalt blue and I turned back round, he was looking for someone, probably Fiona…or Sally. A feathered hand tapped my shoulder and brought me out my thoughts.

"H-Hey" he said blushing and looking at his gym shoes

"Heya" I said with a smile "You're the bird from Waffles right?" I asked polightly

"Yeah, by the way the cheesecake was awesome" he said scratching his head.

"Told ya!" I grinned.

"So um, hey you wanna be partners? I'm pretty good in gym n dive seen you run like a pro,so I figurd we would do awesome as a team" he said shifting to one foot.

He's sort of cute, he was more of a faded blue than Sonic was, his eyes were shimmering like they were in the restaurant, they were a grey-ish silver, looked creepy but you couldn't really keep your eyes from staring at them. He was wearing the same thing I was, plain white T-shirt with the school's mascot on the heart and blue long running shorts. The girls had an option to choose from shorts and the jogging pants, the cheerleaders choose the shorts of course and most of the "popular girls" and rouge.

Before I could answer the kind bird a green one stepped in.

"Hey Amy" he said

I laughed silently. "Hey Jet" I said rolling my eyes

"Wanna be partners?" he asked wraping a wing around my shoulders. I shrugged it off. "I was about to answer a request Jet" I said poking his side.

"Seriously?" he asked staring at the blue bird.

"Yeah" I said at smiled at him.

"Well unfortunately, Ames is with me" Sonic said grabbing me by the waist.

I turned my head to look up at him and his smile caught me off guard and my cheeks began to feel warm again.

"Well sheesh Hedgehog, don't need to be so grabby" jet said annoyed and walked away. I caught the poor Blue Jays expression and he hung his head and walked off. Poor thing, I would give him a free desert next time he comes in Waffles.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Detentions buddies have to stick together" he grinned making me blush deeply.

"C'mon, lets get on the track" he said pulling me along.

I glanced around the gym and found Fiona glaring at me. Seriously, Im wondering why he's doing this, but I have to admit, I feel pretty good that she's been thrown to the side.

_That's not bad right? *snicker*_


	15. Ch 15 Unexpected

Chapter 15

Unexpected

I pushed open the door that had a yellow paper marking DETENTION in bold black letters. What are the odds its only Sonic and i? Yeah, as if.

Sure enough there were two other students, and Armadillo and a Bull-dog. Sonic wasn't here yet, I felt a slight pang of disappointment and I apparently couldn't hide it. The teacher in charge as an Owl, just like my English teacher, but she was much older.

Mrs. Hootie-Smith was a powder-white owl and always wore a bun in her hair, of course it was grey, heaven knows how old she is….and why she hasn't retired as yet. She was a pleasant person and sleeps harder than lout ol' Hoot. Soft spoken and kind, so the kids here don't really trouble her, her golden eyes were soft, not scary and she had laugh lines at the corner of her beak from childhood I would guess. You could see she was old, but in a sweet way.

I took my seat across from the two other kids in detention and sat in my favorite seat in any classroom, the window. I hear the bulldog laugh quietly hat the armadillo had whispered and they both ended up cracking up. I rolled my eyes and caught Mrs. Smith's gaze, it was lazy and kind and her mouth curved upwards at me and she blinked sleepily. I gave her a smile and a tiny wave and she nodded. She closed her eyes and you could hear soft snoring. My sweat dropped, how exactly can u fall asleep so easily?

I glanced outside the window to see Cream running towards Tails and gave him a small hug, from two stories up I could see him blush like a mad man. I smiled, poor thing.

"Heya" he said as he sat next to me.

I looked around expecting Sonic, but to my disappointment I saw the Armadillo giving me a cheesy grin.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Amy right?" he asked licking his lips.

"What's it to ya?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing really, theres just a rumor going on that you have the hottest body in school" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"A terrible one, really" I said

"Oh? I don't think so, so my names Mike, and that's my pal Butch" he said jabbing his thumb backwards at the grey bulldog

"Ok" I said not interested.

He chuckled. "You're a tough cookie aint ya?" he said with a stupid grin

"Maybe I am"

To b honest with you, I didn't like where this was going, although I could easily wake Miss Smith, she would only give him a scowl and send him to his seat, fall asleep, and he looks like he's persistent.

"I like my girls tough Amy" he said and boldly put his hand on my thigh. I flinched and glared at him.

"Get your filthy hands off of me" I glared

"Oh, I do intent on making them filthy , with you sent" he grinned and his buddy snickered behind us.

"She said take em' off pal" it growled.

I shot my head up to see Sonic glaring at the Armadillo. His soft eyes were hard and definitely not friendly. He had his arms folded across his chest and was tapping his foot impatiently. The guy pulled his hand away like I burned him and he shot to his feet and quickstepped back to his pal and they moved 3 desks behind me. I gave him a "thank you" look as relif washed across my face. He smiled in a tense way and easily sat down next to me and scotched the chair closer.

He looked at me with a devilish grin.

"What?" I asked

"I brought chips" he smiled holding two bags of potato chips.

X

"Yeah right, like you could swim" I said nudging him

He laughed, I watched how his shoulders shook and how it sounded so deep, **_Ba-thump._**

_Crap Crap Crap!_

"Your right, you gotta teach me still" he said

"Oh sure, maybe next year" I said shrugging my shoulders casually

"That's way too long" he said arching a brow.

"Would u like to swim in cold water?" I asked

"Well no, but doesn't this town have a pool or something?, im sure Rouge has one" he said pointingly.

"Well yeah, but Rouge hates you, so probably the town pool" I said with thought

"Cool, I guess after all the projects and stuff?" he asked

"Yeah I don't see why not" I said with a smile.

Just then we heard her feathers ruffle and a soft hoot. "Alright, that's 5:30 young ones" Mrs. Smith smiled.

All four of us got out to leave and sonic shot the two mobians a glare and they scurried out the classroom.

I heard a soft laugh come from Mrs. Smith and she smiled and winked at me, I gave her a small wave and skipped out the classroom to catch up to Sonic.

We walked out the school and talked about random things, it was cool actually.

"Hey you hungry?" he asked all of a sudden.

I nodded and he smiled and took my hand to pull me close.

"How about I treat you?" he said seductively.

My knees buckled right then and there and Sonics hand flashed to my waist to hold me up. I felt my face heat up and I struggled to even string a few words together, much less a sentence. His eyes were soft and secretive and his smile danced on his lips.. then I was slung on his back and I could feel his shoulders shake from laughter and he sped us off to god knows where

_I swear im going to kill him._

Chilidog King.

I should've known.

Sonic ordered two King Sized Combos for himself and I just got a milkshake and some fries.

We sat on an empty table and as always Sonic practically was swallowing his meal down. I had to gggle when his muzzle was dripping chili and he smiled like a kid who got in trouble.

"Wanna try one?" he asked

"Uh, I dunno" I said carefully

"Come on, ill even feed you" he said and used a plastic knife to cut a small piece form an untouched dog. He picked it up with a fork and held it in front my mouth.

"Say ahhhh" he laughed.

"Seriously Hedgehog?" I cocked an eyebrow but couldn't help but to laugh.

I opened my mouth and he deliberately missed my mouth plunging the dog in my face. I sat there with chili dripping down my muzzle and he roared with laughter.

"Oh you are so on!" I said flicking chili at him.

And the war began. We had our own miniature food fight until the manager came out and kicked bth of us out the fast-food joint. We laughed at each other on the way down the street. Thn it was silent, a comfortable silence between us. Sonic hummed his theme song, his hands in his pockets and his head tilted towards the pinkish sky.

"We didn't get to do our project" he sighed.

"We still can, I called my mom today to tell her I was at a study group, and wont be home till later" I said

"Oh?, then you don't mind coming over by Tails? I got my textbooks and stuff, and hes got a lot of science equipment, so that should be cool right?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah definitely, ill just go home and change so I don't smell like chili and ask her to drop me off" I said with a smile.

"Ames, seriously, don't smile like that" he said, his voice sounded strained somehow.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cuz, just cuz…..you know?" he asked hopefully

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Its just, its pretty and all, I mean no its isn't, I mean yeah it is it it just uh reminds me of something" he stammered blushing bright red.

I stopped dead in my tracks, taken back on his words. _ He thinks my smile is pretty? __**Ba-thump.**_

"S-sorry, its just I like it that's all" he said quickly.

**_Ba-thump Ba-thump._**

**"**N-no its cool, I mean thanks" I said looking at my shoes quickly.

"So, uh see ya later?" he asked softly

"Mhm" I nodded "An hour"

His devilish smile came back. "Don't you mean 7? Girls take forever to get ready" he complained

"Psh, not true" I said sticking my chin in the air

"Oh yeah? Then time yourself and ill time you to see how long you get over" he snickered

"Done Deal" I said shooting him a grin.

"Ready?...GO!" he said speeding off in his direction, I smiled and ran as fat as I could back to my place.

_Hm, we might do well in gym too._ I thought to myself.

_"__Its pretty" he said._

**Ba-thump. Ba-thump.**

_No that's just my heart beating from ho fast im going, that's all, yeah yeah..heh that's all._

_X_

I paced my room and stared hard. Should I clean up? Nawh its just Ames right? Shes like, chill and all. But what if she hates messy rooms? Why am I even thinking so hard?!

I sat down in defeat on my bd and looked at my Chemistry Textbook and smiled. I hated school that's for sure, but that class brought me this close to her again. Take it slow, just take it slow.

I decided to tidy up just a little, but my bed was still un made and my books were all over my desk, yeah that should do, it wouldt look lie I tried too hard or anything.

Should I get some snacks? Maybe when she's hungry ill just get up then and get some. My phoned beeped and I picked it up to see a text message from Tails.

**Xx Hey Sonic, I'm at Creams helping her study for a test tomorrow so I wont be home for a while STUDY! XX**

**Xx Okay, and I am Xx**

Just as I was about to put it down, my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked and sat on my bed.

"Hello Sonic" Sally said clearly pissed off

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want to know what is wrong with you, you haven't talked to me in days and I miss you, we need to talk Sonic." Sally commanded.

I looked at th clock, amy had about 30 mins left, I needed to get her out the way before Ames comes.

"Fine where are you?" I asked

"Outside your house"

"Fine, hurry up, the doors open." I said and hung up.

If she wanted a discussion, ill play it out nice and quick I don't want or need her. I swallowed hard when her footsteps came down y way and she stood at the door wearing a dark blue trench coat and smiled at me, closing my door slightly.

X

I hummed in the car and thanked my mom for dropping me off and skipped up the front steps of Tails' house. I looked at the open door in wonder and knocked anyway. Wait till I rub it in I only took 40 mins. I entered and looked around, I was about to sit on the couch until someone came out or in when I heard a noise. I froze and twitched my ears as if to hear better.

It came again and I got both curious and worried. _What if Tails and Sonic were arguing? As a friend its ok to break them up, im not a stranger to them. _ I thought to myself

It took the third noise to get me to my feet, I left my backpack on the couch and walked carefully through the small house. The noise became louder with every step, it sounded like fighting for sure, my ears took me to the left and a door was slightly cracked open, the noise came out as a growl and panting. I froze. I stood still and listened. It was female. Maybe Tails and Cream were arguing? No, they never do, their both softies, and if they were they wouldn't be in a closed area, they would go to the park or to Vanilla. I heard his voice and my breath hitched.

_Leave_

I stood still listening as the panting and muffled angered tones grew.

_Amy, just leave_

A moan.

_Go before you hurt yourself!_

I took a step back, only to make a loud obvious noise in the floor. The voices stopped, the moans stopped, then I heard his voice.

"Tails? Is that you bud?" it sounded…..out of breath.

_Not a peep_

Then I heard her voice.

"Sonic, its just the wind now stay still handsome"

_Sally…?_

""Sal-" he was cut off and the groans came back again.

I didn't care . I ran .

I ran past his door, the living room, the stairs, the yard. I ran and I didn't care where I was going. Here I thought I was going to let him in again slowly, I only opened a crack, just a little, and the pain…..oh god the pain. My vision grew blurry as tears stung my eyes, I shut them and ran.

"Ah!" I yelled as I fell to the ground

I hissed at the pain that was coming apparently from my knee. I gasped at the lengthened cuts that seemed at least a few centimeters deep. Something reflected inside my wound and I bravely took the shard and pulled it out hissing at the pain. My eyes widened at the long piece of glass in my hand, it was covered in my blood and it was as log as my index finger. I threw it to the ground and saw that I fell on a glass bottle…knee first. I tried to stand and I wobbled to keep myself on one foot. I tried putting my foot down but my knee didn't allow it.

"Great, just great" I mumbled.

I reached for my backpack and mentally cursed myself for leaving it in his house.

That…and my cell phone.

I sat back down in the road and scotched to the grassy sides, not really caring how my poor jeans might look.

_And to think I just showered._ I growled to myself. I looked at the deep purple sky and sighed as the stars began to climb it. I glanced at my watch; 7:30. I took off my green hoodie and wrapped it on my bleeding knee, I shivered in my yellow/green tank top, and stayed put, hoping a car would pass by soon.

Tough Luck.

"Ames, can we talk?" he asked

_Not a peep._

"Why are u sitting here?" he asked getting closer

"Oh GOD are you hurt?"

I nodded.

He bent down and his warm hands touched my knee, I flinched, the hands that were touching _her_. Making_ her_ feel good. He unwrapped my self-made bandage and swallowed hard.

"Ill take you to the hospital" he said softly

I nodded, refusing to look at him.

He picked me up gently, bridal-style, in his arms, the arms he held _her_ just a couple minutes ago. I stood cold in his embrace, unaffected by his touch. But of course I loved the speed. The unexpected breeze always took my breath away…literaly. I kept my eyes closed until we stopped, I was bitter cold in the air-conditioning as he placed me in a wheel chair by the E.R. and handed me to a doctor who stitched me up.

I stood still so he could finish his job, when he was, he gave me crutches and told me I would need to lay off my foot and com back in a week so he could remove the stitches. I thanked him. He told me to stay so he could prescribe my medication and to send my "hero" in.

"Ames?" he was staring at me.

I ignored it. Tears threatened my eyes.

"Amy please. At least look at me" he pleaded.

I kept my post on my bed and refused to look his direction.

I heard him stand and he forced himself in my vision, a little too close for comfort. I only glared at him.

He inched his face closer to mine and his eyes were closed in concentration. "If you don't talk I'll kiss you" he said softly but seriously. I didn't want to talk and I didn't want the lips she kissed.

"Amy, im serious" he said softly inching closer, his lips barely brushed mine and they did when he spoke again.

"Last Chance" he swallowed.

I swallowed too, a familiar heat creeped up my face, he was really too close now. I bit my bottom lips nervously and he swallowed…..hard.

"Jesus Ames don't do that" he said in a strained tone.

His lips enveloped my own, my first instinct was to pull away , from the lips she took, she kissed..but I couldn't. They were gentle, caring, soft. His lips molded mine perfectly it seemed, my eyes closed, and my arms betrayed my, wrapping themselves around his neck, he was being careful, it was a smooth, sweet and innocent kiss. As innocent as it was a low grow came from my throat and I felt his lips curve upwards between our kiss…OUR kiss. He let out a moan of his own placing his hands at either side of me on the bed. How I ached to just lean backwards. I pulled away first, slowly, he pecked them gently and meeting my eyes, he placed a sheepish grin and wore a blush on his face.

"Well, that was unexpected" I breathed out.


	16. Ch 16 Confessions II

Chapter 16

Confessions II ( **_Oh yes I did!)_**

**_LOL enjoy guys!_**

"Well that was unexpected" I breathed out.

"Yeah, it was, and your talking to me again?" he asked breathlessly.

Even if it was such a soft kiss his breathing is totally off.

"Yeah I guess" I said looking away.

"Ames, what happened back there? Why didn't you say that you were there?" he asked seriously.

I shifted uncomfortably and looked away from him.

"Ames come on, not the silent treatment again" he groaned

"Well what do you want me to say handsome?" I spat.

He looked at me, confused at first, then of guilt, pure guilt.

"Yeah that's what I thought" I said softly looking away again. The doctor came inside and asked Sonic if I was okay, he nodded and the doctor handed him my medication and my crutches.

"Come by next week, say Thursday and ill remove your stitches, but to be sure your knee is free of pain, make sure to take these alright?" he said pointing to the drugs in Sonic's hand. I nodded and thanked him. He helped me onto the crutches and instructed me how to use them.

"Do you have any classrooms that involve stairs?" he asked

"A few actually" I admitted with a groan.

"Do you attend the same school as she does?" he asked Sonic

"Uh, yeah I do Doc." He said quietly "We share a class on the second floor as well" he pitched in.

"Well that is very fortunate, Miss Rose, Sonic here should help you during your second floor classes, that should be fine right?" he asked me

I glared at Sonic who lowered his head to the floor. "Yeah that should be fine" I said as calmly as possible.

Sonics head shot up and his eyes seemed to shimmer. _Stupid right?_

"Then its settled then, you kids have a good night alright?"

"Thank You" we both said in union.

I walked crappily with my crutches as far as the exit when I groaned in defeat. "I already hate these stupid things" I mumbled.

"Don't worry, I called Tails, so he's here with his car." Sonic said softly.

"Thank God" I said when I saw his car pull up.

"Jeez Amy, what did you do? Battle Eggman?" Tails joked helping me inside the car.

"I wish" I said with a roll of my eyes. Sonic swallowed and sat in the passenger seat.

"Actually Sonic, Cream and I have a uh….uh an outing today so on our way home im going to pick her up." Tails said as he exited the hospital parking lot.

"No problem bud, I'll get in the back when we get there" he said ruffling Tails hair.

"T-thanks" he said gluing his eyes to the road. I suppressed a giggle and leant back in the chair closing my eyes, I found myself drifting off and I allowed it, I was seriously exhausted.

I woke up to a funny smell, not entirely funny, I was familiar. I yawed and sat up rubbing my eyes. I flinched at a sudden pain in my knee and I removed the covers that were draped over my shoulders.

"Oh yeah" I said yawning. "Where am i?, I don't remember coming home."

I glanced outside the window to see a fire, a small one, almost camp like, but the only camper I saw was Sonic, he was staring into it as he sat sideways towards me. I removed myself from bed and realized it was his.

"The one he had **_her_** in" I growled. I grabbed my crutches and limped to the living room, my backpack was still there so I slung it over my shoulder and made an attempt to the door. I opened it a little too hard and it slammed behind me. I wobbled, but couldn't find any balance, I prepared myself for a hard fall, but instead I fell into strong arms. I sighed and muttered a 'thank you' and steadied myself.

"Where are you going?" he asked tiredly.

"Home" I said matter-of-factly.

"At 3am?" he asked blinking slowly.

"Yes at 3am, why wouldn't I? its my house after all, and I didt have curfew r anything"

"I already called Miss Rose, she said it was okay for you to spend the night, I told her about your knee, she freaked out but I told her I took you to the hospital and that you were fine." He yawned

I looked up at him speechlessly, hie eyes were bloodshot red and he looked drunk somehow.

"Sonic? You stayed up all night?" I asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was checking up on you, did you know you sleep like a rock?" he laughed. "I wasn't cold or anything out here I had a fire. I'm guessing you saw it?" he asked

"Yeah I did, and I want to go home" I reminded myself.

"Why didn't you stay in bed?" he asked "Your supposed to lay off the knee" he said seriously

"Because its soiled with your scent" I blurted out

"And?" he chuckled "What's so bad about that?" he asked

"You had her in bed with you" I choked out.

Silence fell over us, I could feel his gaze on me, but I refused to look up at him.

"Ames, come here for a second" he said picking me up bridal style without an answer from me. He sped to where he was sitting leaving my crutched where we were standing and stopped right in front the fire.

"Don't throw me in!" I yelled

"Really?" he asked with a smug look on his face. "Look at what im burning Ames" he said quietly.

I looked closely into the angry flames, I could make out bed sheets in a untidy pile burning away.

"It smelled like her, and I didn't want it on my bed, much less to put you on it." He said in a low growl.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked softly

"Because!" he said looking me dead in the eye

"Because ames…." He said tearing up. "I was stupid, I was cleaning my room until you got here, when she called me, asking me to talk I was preparing to tell her that she needs to quit bothering me, then she came on to me and I was trying to push her away from me, she kept moaning and telling me to give in to my 'animal instincts or some crap like that and she covered my mouth so I couldn't disagree, and being she was a girl, much less a princess I couldn't hit the chick, and I heard the floor creak and I was so freaking scared that it might be you then I heard you running away and it had to be you and I shoved her off and told her straight up I had enough of her, called he a slut and I chased after you." He said panting

"Why did it have to take you so long to tell me this?" I asked quietly.

"Ames, im a coward when it comes to you. Im so sorry for putting you through hell for nothing, please Ames, forgive me, I was a total dick to you, but I did have fun with you, honestly I did." He choked out.

I wiped the running tears from his tired eyes and sighed.

"I miss you" he said holding on to me and crumbled to the ground.

"I miss you too" I said holding him, I stroked his quills gently as he cried helplessly. He lifted his head and tucked my own under his chin keeping me close to him. I purred at the warmth radiating from his body and the raging fire in front of us. It was like **_she_** was being burnt. That brought a smile to my muzzle and I closed my eyes.

"Hey Ames?" he asked yawning

"Yeah hedgehog?"

He tilted my chin upwards and kissed me sweetly on the lips. His lips felt warm and smooth, it was another innocent kiss that got my heart racing all the same. He parted slowly and growled when I bit my lower lip.

"Ames don't do that" he growled taking my lips again, this one was more fierce, it made my toes curl almost immediately, it earned him a moaned from my throat and I received a low, strained growl. He put me on my back and he towered over me, placing my hands at either side of me and he held them there not once leaving my lips. His tongue slid along my fangs and my lower lip, causing me to shudder and whimper.

"Jeez Ames" he growled between our kiss. He parted shortly, both of us panting like dogs.

"What, where did that come from?" I asked breathlessly.

"Here" he said pointing to his chest. He sat me upright and he sat directly in front of me.

"Ames, I love you" he said looking into my eyes.

"Since when?" I squeaked out.

"That day I ran off with Sally, I know it was a mistake, yeah I had a huge crush on her ,but all she did was string me on, tease me hook up with people and thought I didn't know, she was only after hurting you and I realized that too late, you were gone, I was so stupid Ames, I thought I was protecting you from Eggman by going out with Sally, he would've made you a target and I sure as hell would kill for you. Sally and I were supposed to be together, he knew her, not you, I wanted you in the dark so he wouldn't hurt you. Ames im so sorry" he said burring his face in my lap.

"Sonic this is ….like….a lot" I said tearing up

"I know im dumb as fuck, but Ames, I shouldn't have to use a girl to get to you, it was jerkish and dumb. I don't mind taking it slow Amy, I just can't take it, I can't handle you being mad at me anymore, not talking to me, I just want you beside me all the time" he blurted out.

"Hedgehog, I didn't know you were so soft" I giggled

He chuckled " yeah this is your fault Rose" he laughed "What do you say?" he asked softly "Friends?"

"For now, best friends" I said softly.

"Cool, but before we can be best friends, I seriously need to kiss you" he said attacking my lips.

And again, I fell into a sweet bliss. This best friends thing better blow over soon.

\- Next Morning-

Sonic dropped me off at my house and my mom freaked out over my knee but I told her it was fine. He was supposed to come around lunch so we could do our project that was due on Wednesday, and we were going out with Cream and Tails for some ice cream later. So for the morning since tails brought home breakfast, I was going to look for minna. But before that I started on a letter to send to dad.

I sat on my desk and grabbed my purple pen and started to scribble on the blank piece of paper I had out.

I scotched downstairs and told mom I was going to the post box and over to mina's.

"Be careful sweetheart!" she called after me.

I drove to the post office and dropped off the letter and headed towards minas house. I parked the car and sighed when I saw her car in the driveway.

I knocked on the front door carefully, but no one answered, I unlocked it with the spare key she gave me and went down to her basement bedroom. I clicked on the lights and her room was perfectly neat.

"Something is seriously wrong." I said to myself I set my crutches to the wall and carefully got on my butt. I lifted her rug and opened up a small door, unlocking it with a key on my cell phone 'accessory' and lid down the tube-like slide. I couldn't help but to yelp in excitement as I rushed down the lit slide. I landed on a mountain of bean bags and struggled to stand up. The cave was really dark.

"Mina?" I called.

"Shes dead" Mina said in a muffled tone.

I sighed, yeah I know what happened all right. I turned on the lights and saw that our little hangout was clean except for the huge bed or should I say beds that we stitched together was a complete mess. There were ice cream crated all around it and the sheets were bundled in one area, the plasma TV was playing music, sad, jazz music, really softly and there were tissues everywhere. I limped over to the large bundle and petted it.

"It was horrible" she cried.

"shh" I said hugging her. "What happened?" I asked her

"He had sex with her!" she bawled.

"What?" I asked taken back. I uncovered her and she was in a large shirt and basketball shorts, her hair was a mess and her eyes looked terrible.

"Who?" I asked carefully

She launched into my arms and sobbed. "that bitch! Acorn, and that's not even all! He made out with that wolf girl shade is with at a freaking bar!" she screamed.

I pet her hair gently and held her. She stopped after a while and spoke tiredly.

"He said he was drunk at the bar when he kissed her, then shade dumped her on the spot he realized what he did and he went home, and with Sally…..he doesn't know what happened, e said he was at a café, she came in and said hello to him and he ignored her then he said after he got up to use the bathroom, he drank his coffee and he said he felt dizzy, and the next thing he knew he was in his bed and she was sprawled across his chest, no protection in sight. He said he's going to shut himself in and that he failed me, so he broke up with me…" she said shakingly.

I digested what she said and my heart reaced out for her.

"Shadow was drugged Mina, we got to complain this, it wasn't his fault and he felt like he failed you still, he loves you Mina" I said gently.

"I know, that's whats killing me" she choked out. "Im worried Amy."

"How about this, im going to clean u up then beat you up for having me pair with Sonic for gymn class"

"Ohmigod what?! Details" she sprung back to life.

I laughed. "Were gonna look for shadow today alright, ill ask tails cream and sonic to help"

"DETAILS!"

I laughed and helped her to the bathroom, well she did because of my knee. I told her everything. She was so happy for me, I didn't expect it. I got her all cleaned up and she helped me up the ladder and on my crutches. I told her Sonic was picking me up so we waited for him on my porch.

"The fresh air feels good" Mina said closing her eyes as the wind tickled our faces.

"Yeah" i agreed closing my own eyes.

Sonic pulled up not too long after and helped me in the passenger seat and Minna to the back. I told him about Shadow and Sally and his teeth were clenched and he was gripping the steering wheel. I put my hand on his arm, and I felt him relax and a small smile spread across his face.

"Tails' should have some medical stuff at home, ill drop you guys off there fist then im gonna get shadow and call Cream to let her know to fly over."

"But he wont come out his room" Mina said looking out the window.

"He'll come out" Sonic said with a broad grin.

Mina and I exchanged worried glances. "Don't hurt him" she said

"No promises" he snickered

"Sonic!" I snapped

"Sometimes guys gotta fight beautiful" he purred.

I blushed deeply and harrumphed and looked out my window. Mina giggled and Sonic chuckled quietly.

He dropped us of as promise and sped towards shadows house. I plopped my bag full of Chemistry stuff and myself on the couch and Mina did the same. Tails joined us on the couch and offered us chocolate. I swear I love him more everyday. Cream came in quietly and hugged Mina and I, we got into conversation on shadow then on Sonic and I.

"Sup?" Sonic called stretching and sitting on the couch.

"Sonic? Where's Shadow?" Mina said sitting up.

Sonic jabbed his thumb at the door and everyone looked back and Mina sped over to him and threw herself on him. He caught her of course and held her to him tightly.

"Oh my god I was so worried about you" she bawled

"Amy, what about me, Shadow socked me in the gut" Sonic play whined rubbing his stomach. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" I said softly.

"It was nothing" he smiled back.

Tails helped shadow to the couch and ran some tests. Mina refused to let go of his left arm and shadow didn't seem to mind one bit. After a few minutes Tails came back with results. H was definitely drugged, and there were still a few in his bloodstream, Mina broke down and he held her protectively. He was clearly weak but did his best not to show it.

"We have to report this chick" Sonic growled.

"Sonikk-c, um calm down" I said holding his large hand. He relaxed and sat back down squeezing my hand, I returned it and we listened to tails.

"It made you unconscious shadow, and she dragged you to your own house and did something, but the thing is, I don't think she had sex with you while you were out cold."

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Shadow should have some kind of her DNA all over his body if she did, but shadow its only on your…uh area I found Saliva. Her saliva, she only gave you head, even though that doesn't really sound good, she drugged you only to make you weak enough not to fight her off or reject her."

"But why? Why shadow?" i asked curiously.

" her saliva had weed in it, she was high, probably thought you were uh…" he said trailing off.

"Me?" sonic growled.

"Oh" I said letting go of his hand

"Ames no, I wouldn't let her dot that to me, she's only got as far as kissing me and that's it, I admit she did it once to me, but that was before I came here." He said shakingly

"well this is a major crime, she need to be reported" I said ignoring him

He sighed and whispered that we would talk later about this. I just nodded and leant into his warm arms.

"We should, but we need her to confess, and I need samples of her DNA and her saliva" Tails said.

"But didn't you say it belonged to her?" I asked.

"That's what you guys told me, that he woke up with her in his bed? I believe you guys I honestly do, but the police would need serious evidence , especially since she's a princess" he pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement. We left it alone until Monday and Sonic and I got our project done in time to go out with everyone to the boardwalk with ice-cream. Sonic got up and said he was going for another cone and kissed my cheek. We sat there and finished ours and waited for him, but he never showed up.

"Guys im getting worried" I said suddenly looking back again.

"Me too" Tails agreed.

"Shadow lets go"

Shadow and Tails got up and Shadow kissed Mina briefly and sped of with tails to look for Sonic. Five minutes didn't even pass when Mina's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked

"Babe! You guys need to come here quick" Shadow yelled

"Fuck, tell them to call the police!" I heard Sonic shout and he sounded out of breath.

I shot up only to fall again and I yelled out to him.

"Keep Ames away from here!" he yelled.

"Just call the police NOW!" tails said he sounded like he threw a punch.

"Where are you?!" Cream yelled with tears

"The Ally!" they all shouted and the phone disconnected.

"Sonic?" I asked the empty phone breaking down in tears.

_**So What did you guys think? This one what so freaking long! lol, I was trying to imagine what it would feel like to loose Sonic you know? Show off his gushy side thn make him fight for her, but who was he fighting? hmmmmmmmmmmmm I wonder? **_

_**Drop me a review on this chapter! Look Out for Chapter 17 kay? "Cold Hearted"**_


	17. Ch 17 Cold Hearted

_**Oh my GOD Yes! I finally got this one posted, I've been absent a while but that is because im in school again but I worked on this every spare time I got! Don't hate meee. And the site wasn't up and running for a while for some reason on my end but I still managed to get on today and im so glad! **_

_**This Chapter is longer...like way longer than the past Chapters I did for this story and it gets more interesting since there was a...*covers my mouth* not a spoiler lol I hope you guys enjoy "Cold Hearted"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 17

Cold Hearted

Sonic's P.O.V

After I left the gang and purchased another cone I silently chuckled for not realizing I bought Amy's favorite instead; Strawberry.

"Hey, Hedgehog!" A gruff voice yelled

I spun around quickly to the direction the voice came from. Woofman was there, dressed in all black, his dark fur made it almost impossible to spot him except for his glowing gold eyes. I growled at the figure and took a step forward.

This Asshole calls me out when im on a date after he put Sally right in my process, I was a wuss about it. Hell I was afraid of what this guy might do if I broke up with Sally…again. But not now, right now im just so freaking pissed I let myself look like a punk.

"What Dog?" I asked glaring at him face to face.

"I got a bone to pick with you" he barked

_Seriously_

"If this is about Sally I seriously don't want to hear it" I spat.

" You should want to rodent" he sneered stepping forward, I took one step back and took another after noticing he had two others with him, both his size. The dog on his left was Tan with shades on his eyes, while the other was grey, wearing the same accessory.

"Tch! Three against one Woofman? You scared I kick your ass if you were alone?" I smirked taking a lick of my ice-cream.

"Im no wuss Hedgehog!" he barked "You're the one eating a gay ice-cream!" he sneered

"Dude don't hate on the ice-cream" I said standing upright.

"Fuck the talking Hedgehog your pissing me off!" the grey one barked

"Did the pink chick wuss u up?" the tn one laughed

"Two bitches!" "I'd bang her and ditch her" Woofman laughed.

Well, THAT pissed me off; I was fine with them calling me a bitch, because I was acting like that. But Ames? And not only a bitch, he'd want to…..Arrrrrrgggg.

I flung my cone at the Tan one and he yelped out of surprise and I launched at Woofman. Fist flew after that and it was three against one. I was kneed in my side once I got a dog on the floor, I found out the eyes of the other dogs pretty quickly. I launched myself off of Woofman and he grunted once I pushed myself to knock the Tan colored one in the face, revealing pitch black eyes. I landed on both feet crouching with my back to them. I revved up the wall and knocked into the three of them and they fell like bowling pins. I glanced back to see all three of them charging at me, fist in the air.

"Shit" I muttered revving up again. The grey one kept his eyes locked on me glaring at me with cold blue eyes. Seriously, they aren't too kind.

I scored a kick in his jaw and he was thrown on the ally wall hitting his head in the process.

"You should get some asprin for that" I laughed in his face.

While I was distracted a large fist connected with my own jaw sending me to the floor. I sat up and felt the side of my jaw and a vile, rusty taste filled my mouth. I spat out the blood and glared up at my attacker. Woofman was grinning in full satisfaction that he got a good shot. Before I knew it I was being held in a head lock and my knees brushed the floor. Woofman cracked his knuckles and laughed.

"We had to see Miss Acorn cry herself to sleep Hedgehog!" he barked and socked me in the gut.

"Oof!, Oh boo hoo"

"Asshole! She's a lady!" He took another punch.

"More like a slut!" a high pitched voice called.

I saw Woofman turn his head to the right and he growled. I slightly turned my head eft to see Tails and Shadow standing at the entrance to the ally.

"What?" Woofman barked.

"You heard him bow wow" Shadow smirked. "Full-breed slut" he added.

I smirked as well, I was more than glad to see the fellas, but I was worried about the girls; about Amy.

"Drop the rodent" Woofman commanded

I was released and I dropped to the floor, helplessly.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled

"I'm fine bud!" I coughed.

Tails nodded once and I collapsed from exaution,I heard them grunting and I was more than proud to see tails in a fist fight, he looked really pissed off, I don't need to mention Shadow he and Mina just got back together, I bet he's pissed.

"Mother fuckers!" he yelled smashing a dog in the wall.

Yep, definitely pissed.

I heard one of them call Amy's name, I wasn't going to have her come down her, hell no not with her knee. Although her hammer and her temper would be pretty handy right about now. I yelled that I don't want her anywhere near here.

The guys managed to exaust the two other dogs till they collapsed. Tails and Shadow soon followed, and not after five minutes had passed when we heard sirens.

"Sonic!" she yelled.

I managed to open one eye in time to see her "running" in her crutches towards me.

"Hey.." I smiled

"Oh my god are you okay?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just sore in a lot of places." I chuckled.

"You're really stupid you know that right?" she asked helping me up using the wall.

Yeah stupidly in love with you. "Yeah, I know" I smiled.

"Mr. Hedgehog?" A gruff voice asked.

"That's me last time I checked."

"Im Officer Jones, Could you tell me what business these bulldogs have with you?" he asked clicking his pen and opening a notepad.

"I don't know what their deal is but, i was walking from the parlor over there" I said pointing out of the ally. "And this dog" I said pointing to an exhausted Woofman " and his pack insulted me and it got into a fight before I knew it."

"So your saying they insulted you and it broke into a fight, Mr. Hedgehog these are grown men, what could they possibly have with a highschooler such as yourself?"

"I dumped their mistress so they were giving me shit about it and insulted not only me but my girl- " I said stopping.

Amy looked at me her cheeks bright red, and im sure as hell mine were probably burning too.

"Your girl?" the officer smiled looking at Amy and I.

"Uh, y-yeah , so you know I couldn't take that so we fought, but it was an unfair fight until my pals showed up." I said nodding towards Tails and Shadows direction.

"Can I have a name to this so called "mistress" ?" he asked flipping his notpad page.

"She's Cold Hearted" Amy mumbled.

"I understand that Miss Rose, but I need a name"

"Sally….Sally Acorn" I said gnawing my teeth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

X

"Thee Sally Acorn?" the officer gulped.

"Yeah Princess Sally, she came to my school over a week ago." Amy said dryly.

We were in the hospital again, this time I was being treated along with Tails and Shadow in the other rooms beside me. The cops had taken the dogs in for questioning and put them in a holding cell, turns out, this is turning into a court issue.

"She brought the Dark dog with her" I put in.

"Woofman was it?" he asked

"Yes Sir" I answered.

The nurse continued her work on my arm and then to my swollen lip. She seemed on concentrated and carefully but I brushed her off.

"What's wrong?" she mewed

"I don't want you touching my lip" I glared at her. "I'll just go home and get someone else to fix me. My arm is fine thanks"

The room was quiet for a second until the round bird continued to ask Ames questions about Sally's first day, if there were any threats towards her yada yada yada. Soon after, he gave us a ride home, I was dropped off at Ames though. He told us goodnight and that he'll get back to us soon.

"Mom! I'm home!" Amy called throughout the household.

"Alright honey!"

"Sonic's here you should say hi" she called again.

The slightly rose pink hedgehog came down the stairs and greeted me with a similar smile to Ames; warm and comforting.

"Heya Mrs. Rose"

"Hello Dear, oh my, what happened? Did Amy hit you?" she giggled.

" *chuckle * no mam' , I had little tussle with some older guys but it's alright" I shrugged.

"My, boys and their will to fight" she said shaking her head. "I'll get some things to clean you up and Amy can help you in her room." She said heading towards a cabinet. "I have some dinner out as well, I'll heat it up and bring that to you in a little while"

She handed me the millions of bandages and ointments, and I looked at her worriedly.

"Amy's an active girl" she shrugged smiling, she disappeared into the kitchen and Ames laughed at my facial expression.

"C'mon Hedgehog, let's get you cleaned up" she said leading me to the stairs.

"You okay walking on your knee Ames?" I asked

"Yeah its' okay, once I don't put too much pressure on it." She said "This is me" she said softly opening her door.

Trust me it's not what I expected, I expected bundles of pink everywhere but boy was I wrong. Her walls were an off-white color, strawberry stickers were plastered in a neat way around her room, pink curtains, a neat desk in the corner, a closet and her bed was a cherry red with white stripes going down the middle.

"Nice" I said softly

"Thanks, designed it myself, daddy helped me" she said with a small smile. "Sit on the bed and I'll get started" she said putting her crutches aside. She sat on her desk chair and wheeled over to m taking the millions of things out my hand.

"Where all did you hurt?" she asked "I know the nurse fixed up your hand already." She said pointing to my wrapped arm.

"My left shoulder, my lip and my ribs hurt pretty bad" I said softly.

"Oh..so you'd have to take off your shirt for your shoulder and….and your rib" she said looking away

"Okay" I smiled, I winced when I began pulling on it and dropped it again.

"I'll help" she said suddenly. She took the end of my shirt and gently pulled it over my good arm and shoulder. She then took it off my head and slid the remainder off of my bad arm and shoulder.

"T-There" she said with a serious blush looking at me chest. Her gorgeous eyes, trailed down my chest towards my stomach. And lingered on my abs. I was proud of my six pack, and I could tell someone was thoroughly impressed.

"I-I'll do your lip first" she said gently.

"*Chuckle* okay doc"

Amy's P.O.V

"*Chuckle* okay doc" he said softly.

I stuck out my tongue after him and met his playfully eyes. I shook it off and dabbed his lips with peroxide and he hissed a little.

"Behave" I said gently.

"But it hurts" he whined.

"Im sure it does" I giggled

I started to focus on his shoulder and at the corner of my eye I saw him biting his lip and a low growl escaped his throat. His shoulder must've been seriously totaled by the way he was behaving.

"Amy…" his lips brushed my ear and his low voice caught me off-guard. I lost all balance I had and began to fall over until his hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his hard body. Our eyes met again and I swallowed…hard.

"sss, well that was close, I don't need you falling over nurse" he smiled.

"Y-you're the one who should take it easy Hedgehog. Your wounds are fresh" I said with a beating heart.

"It hurts so bad…" he said with an evilish grin.

"Then you should relax"

"It's a good kind of pain" he moaned.

"Sonic?" I asked breathlessly.

My eyes closed and I found myself leaning my head backwards when his lips found my neck, he kissed it softly, barley kissing it.

"Ames, I want you lips…..not your neck" he said in a strained tone. His bandaged hand lifted my head upwards and our foreheads touched, I didn't dare to open my eyes. I know if I had those playful eyes of his would've taken my soul right then and there. I felt the tingle once our lips brushed.

He started to laugh and when the low rumble shook his chest it sent my body on fire, I swear I was burning up.

"What's so funny?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Your eyes are shut pretty tight" he laughed. Our lips brushed against each other while we talked, I swear im going to kill him for being so mean to me.

_Damn Hormones_

"Because you gonna hypnotize me" I blurted out.

Well that got him laughing. "I kinda like the sound of that" he said

I couldn't help it, a whimper escaped my throat and before I could control it a moan slipped out when he said "Look at me Ames" in that deep sexy tone of his, it was demanding and I couldn't help but to obey. His emerald orbs captured my eyes, like I knew they would and he dared me to complete the kiss when he moved inches closer.

"Amy! Honey I have dinner ready!" my mom called from the other side of the door.

Sonics eyes popped open and we stared at each other in shock, did I really forget about mom?!

"Im coming in" she said opening the door

"Here you-… oh?" she smiled at how close we were, Sonic's shirt was off, my body pressed firmly against his, she turned on my main light drowning out the soft lamp light I had on us. "I'll just leave it outside" she smiled turning the light off again. Before she closed the door she spoke again "Sonic dear, I prepared the couch bed DOWNSTAIRS for you, once your finished eating dinner, take a nice bath DOWNSTAIRS and off to bed you two, you have school tomorrow" she smiled and closed the door.

"U..uhm.." I stammered.

"Well that was…." He said blushing bright red, even in the dim light his face seemed purple from blushing.

"I'll just uh, finish up here" I said removing myself from his body.

I wrapped a bandage around his shoulder firmly and moved towards his ribs. I rubbed it gently but thoroughly, I bandaged there as well and put away all the ointment and washed my hands. Throughout the bandaging, Sonic behaved himself minus the small low growls or hisses from the pain of his injuries. We ate in silence with a small chat in between about school. I didn't want him to go to school with his ribs and shoulder in the way, but of course he refused to let me go on my own. We decided to pick his uniform up on our way to school; we'll just call tails to pick us up earlier in the day. Sonic got up after a while and threw his disposable plate in the trash and I threw mine in as well. I stood up awkwardly and peeked at his playful eyes.

"Night.." I said shyly

"Night" he smiled a little embarrassed

I looked at his retreating figure and turned when the door was about to close. But then I smiled knowing Sonic, he wrapped his good arm around my waits, spun me around and kissed me so careful, like I would break. He released his capture on my lips and my eyes fluttered open o meet his, they were soft, and like little lamps in the soft light in my room.

"Night Ames…" he said softly

"Night Sonic.."

He smiled at me and left, I heard quiet voices an an akward laugh, mom was teasing him for sure.

I took a quick shower and headed straight for bed when my cell vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered

"Amy! Oh im glad your awake darling I have another shoot I'm just dying to do!"

Oh boy.


	18. Not a Chapter SNEAK PEAK!

They both laughed at me, then dropped me off to Business, the Croc didn't like my lateness but she had to excuse me for my knee and I flashed my doctors paper at her. As soon as I took my seat I pulled out my phone to txt Mina.

Xx Saw shadow in the hall being held up by southern Barbie, I saved his butt of course and you wouldn't guess who was with me! Xx

Xx The bitch! I'll find out from him later but whose mystery guy? Xx

Xx He's a past memory xx

Xx Oh mah goahd no! xx

Xx Yes! Xx

Xx Damn double trouble! Oh! Sonic is in the infirmary xx

What..? Is that why he didn't pick me up? Oh my god what happened?

Xx Why? Xx

Xx Dunno but you should go right after this class xx

Xx For sure xx

I pocketed my phone again and starred blankly at the board. I took it out again and textd Sonic

Xx You okay? Xx

I waited.

I doodled in my book and waited.

My phone vibrated and I jumped.

"Miss Rose is everything alright?" Mrs. Croc asked blinking so weirdly, I seriously hate reptiles.

"Just fine Miss Croc."

"Mrs." She snapped

"Sorry…." I said with my sweat dropped.

I went back to my phone and anger flowed through me.

A picture was sent to me, of Sonic clearly not feeling well, he was wrapped up in the sheets in the nurses' office and his eyes were shut. Sally was at his side a smug grin on her face and another picture with her blowing a kiss to him. Just wait Acorn, just you wait.


	19. Ch 18 Captured ( Part 1)

Chapter 18

Captured ( Part 1)

"Miss D?" I asked into the phone

"Who else darling?!" she chirped "How have you been sweet?"

"Um, fine actually, a little shaky but nothing I can't handle" I responded plopping on my bed.

"Wonderful! I have a marvelous idea for this week!" she exclaimed

"Enlighten me"

" I'm thinking on Fall Romance" she began "I'd Hire a male model but I rather you bring a dashing young man to model my new line with you" she said excitedly

"*chuckle* and what are you looking for exactly?" I asked

"He has to be absolute eye candy of course, a little taller than you would be wonderful, and he needs to look bad but gentle, I would go for a hedgehog like yourself" she babbled

"I think I have someone in mind" I smiled

"Oh? A boyfriend I presume?" she said excitedly

"Well, sort of..." I said biting my lip "He's my best friend for now" I said with a blush

"Oooohhh that will look absolutely gorgeous on camera!" she cooed. "Can you make it on Saturday evening?"

I looked at my knee and smiled. "Saturday would be good" I answered.

"Wonderful! I'll text you the details bring your darling friends too, im thinking of something huge!" she said before hanging up.

I shook my head and put my phone back on my nightstand, I dried my quills roughly and got comfortable in bed. Well this should be interesting.

X

Sonic and I had breakfast and a few laughs with mom.

"Amy, don't forget to check the post office on your way home" she called after us.

"Will do mom!"

Tails pulled up just then and Sonic helped me inside. Cream was already in the back with me and she sighed happily and laid on my lap.

"You didn't have to wake up so early cream" I smiled stroking her soft ears.

She sighed happily and shifted to get comfortable being very careful of my knee. We waited for a while until Sonic was up and ready, I got a text from Rouge and Cream was fast asleep on my lap so I had to struggle to get it out of my skirt pocket.

Xx Strawberry sweets, I got another appointment I need to finish so I won't be in school for a while I told the others already so keep my notes for me doll 3 Rouge xx

So Rouge is with her spy team then. No wonder I haven't seen her in a while.

I reply.

Xx Okay batty, hope you're okay we love you and miss you xx

I woke Cream so she can see the message and she took out her phone to reply to the one she sent her as well. She rubbed her eyes when Tails and Sonic got back in the car and she was fully awake.

"Ames you have English first thing this morning right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah , that's on the second floor" I groaned.

"No problem I'll help you up and just use my doctors' pass to get into Math" he said

"Thanks" I said softly.

We arrived to school on time, and Sonic got me to English. When English was finished I was waiting on him a while so I decided to get up on my own. Well who the heck told me to do that?!

"Hey Pinkie" he said softly.

"Great" I mumbled.

Right there in the doorway Shade stood before me wearing his natural colored eyes again.

"Showing your true colors?" I asked venomously.

"Amy seriously im sorry" he said looking up at me. He looked like hell, his eyes were rimmed with heavy lids from lack of sleep, you can see he didn't spend any time getting ready, his uniform looked like an iron hadn't touched it and his shirt was partially untucked, his quills were in a messy ponytail; he looked too damn cute!

"For what?" I asked

"For the Amber thing, I should've dropped her."

"Why because she cheated on you?"

"You know about that?" he asked

"Yeah it was with my friends' boyfriend" I shrugged.

"What happened to your leg?" he said his eyes popping out of his head.

"Minor thing I was running I tripped I fell things got broken blah blah, so your ate for school" I said quickly

"Yeah and your late for class" he said grabbing my bag.

"No im okay really" I said pathetically

"No I got this" he said slinging it over his shoulder.

Even though I wanted my bag, it was a huge relief on my shoulders. I followed him carefully, watching his care-free walk in awe. Amber cheated on him, the girl he gave me up for. As mad as I am about it I can't help but to feel sorry for him.

"Hey Shade?" I said looking straight again.

He stopped for a while and I bumped into him. He turned around swiftly and caught me by the waist before I fell. His golden-like eyes searched mine then blinked.

"Amber is around that corner" he whispered.

"Oh, should we walk the other way then?" I asked

"No, I'm gonna pretend like I never saw her in the first place" he growled setting me back on my feet and m crutches. "So what's a good topic to Talk about?" he asked pathetically

"Leave it to me." I said with a sympathetic smile.

I stepped out behind the corner and he was quick at my side. Amber was talking to Shadow, who seemed really pissed.

"Shadow, I'm serious, you kissed me before you were drunk, you didn't taste like whiskey.." she said in her southern accent.

"Yeah? Then what the fuck did I taste like?" he growled.

"I dunno, but it was hot" she said in a giggle.

I spoke up then. "Damnit it hurts so badly, I swear im never running again" I complained.

Shade didn't take a second to respond. "*chuckle* you seriously need to be careful Pinkie" he said in his most sexy tone…the tone I used to love. But he said "pinkie…"

I turned to make it seem I noticed Shadow for the first time and shot him a sly smile. His eyes were hopeful when I walked up to him completely ignoring Amber.

"Hey Shadow, Mina was looking for you" I lied

He smiled "Yeah? I'll probably catch up to her at lunch, Yo Shade wassup man?" he said and moved away from Amber to high-five Shade. "I'll take it from here" he said taking my bag.

"What class do you have Shade?" I asked as we walked away from Amber smoothly.

"I actually have History" he said with a relaxed smile

"Cool me too" Shadow replied "You Amy?"

"Business" I groaned

They both laughed at me, then dropped me off to Business, the Croc didn't like my lateness but she had to excuse me for my knee and I flashed my doctors paper at her. As soon as I took my seat I pulled out my phone to txt Mina.

Xx Saw shadow in the hall being held up by southern Barbie, I saved his butt of course and you wouldn't guess who was with me! Xx

Xx The bitch! I'll find out from him later but whose mystery guy? Xx

Xx He's a past memory xx

Xx Oh mah goahd no! xx

Xx Yes! Xx

Xx Damn double trouble! Oh! Sonic is in the infirmary xx

What..? Is that why he didn't pick me up? Oh my god what happened?

Xx Why? Xx

Xx Dunno but you should go right after this class xx

Xx For sure xx

I pocketed my phone again and stared blankly at the board. I took it out again and text Sonic

Xx You okay? Xx

I waited.

I doodled in my book and waited.

My phone vibrated and I jumped.

"Miss Rose is everything alright?" Mrs. Croc asked blinking so weirdly, I seriously hate reptiles.

"Just fine Miss Croc."

"Mrs." She snapped

"Sorry…." I said with my sweat dropped.

I went back to my phone and anger flowed through me.

A picture was sent to me, of Sonic clearly not feeling well, he was wrapped up in the sheets in the nurses' office and his eyes were shut. Sally was at his side a smug grin on her face and another picture with her blowing a kiss to him. Just wait Acorn, just you wait. I saved the pictures to my phone's album and could hardly concentrate on what the Croc was snapping about, I fidgeted in my seat and drew dagger doodles in my book. I heard a few murmurs and I sent a glare at the source of the noise. It was those retards from Detention. The Armadillo looked away quickly and the dog played as if he never saw me. So that's how they knew me.

RING!

I shot out of my seat right before I fell flat on my face.

_DAMN YOU KNEE!_

Great just great, the class broke out in an uproar except for a few who helped me up. I thanked them and tried my best to walk as fast as my crutches could carry me to the infirmary.

"Pinkie wait up!"

I stopped, a little relived that Shade was coming. He took my bag and I sighed gratefully.

"Where you headed so fast?" he asked walking next to me.

"To the nurses office"

"Why? Are you hurt? You shouldn't walk on your knee if its throbbing or something" he said quickly

"No, No I'm fine. Sonic is in there" I said growling _And so is __**she**__._

"Woah, you got a killers look in your eye there"

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"You want me to get you anything to eat?" He asked after I rapped lightly on the Office door.

"Uhm, anything would be cool thanks" I said hurriedly.

"Okay cool, I'll text you okay?" he called over his shoulder.

I nodded and opened the door, it was unlocked. The office was located to the far west of the school wing, where it's quiet since theirs only AP classes down this way, you would rarely see a student running or making a lot of noise, and even then they would get detention. I pushed the door open and it automatically shut softly behind me. The front desk nurse was there typing swiftly on her computer. There was a tiny waiting room with 3 chairs and a water cooler. They had th school newspaper and magazines on a shelf and a single clock. I wobbled my way to the desk, which was the only time she noticed me.

"Hello, how can I help you love?" the kind porcupine asked.

"Hi, uh my name is Amy- .." I began

"Oh! Your Miss Rose! I love your pictures, my dear what happened to your knee?" sh asked

"Oh, I fell and- "

"You need a new bandage, that one looks properly filthy, come on in, I'll unlock the door here so you can sit and relax yourself on the bed." She said standing up. My swat dropped and I put on a small smile. She didn't even give me a chance to talk, but I got in!

She opened the small door and guided me to the back, I caught a glimpse of a blue boot and Sally's school bag behind a close curtain. I growled at the back of my throat and was seated a cubicle like space away from them. The nurse rummaged through some drawers and she sighed in frustration

"Anything wrong?" I said masking my voice.

"The bandages are finished, I only just remembered I was supposed to pick them up this morning, your on a lunch break aren't you sweetheart?" she asked pushing her cute glasses in place.

"Yes I am"

"Alright good, it's just a fifteen minute drive from here to the pharmacy so I shouldn't take too long" she said hurrying out the stall. "Feel free to get yourself some water" she called over her shoulder. I noticed her small feet opening the curtain to Sonics little cubicle and she was taking to Sally in a hushed tone, I twitched my ears to tune in.

"Your Highness, your eyes are looking better thanks to the drops I gave you I see?"

"Yes very much thank you" she said sweetly.

"It's alright for you to take your lunch now"

_No keep the bitch here, ill clobber her with my stinking crutches if I have to!_

"No, that's quite alright, my friend is brining me lunch" she said "And I want to make sure my boyfriend is alright, you understand don't you?"

_Boyfriend my ass!_

"Oh young love, alright, but as soon as im back I'll handle it from there"

"Fair is fair nurse" she said kindly.

_Makes me sick just to hear your fake sweetness_

The nurse left and she locked the doors behind her. Sally didn't waste any time in getting up quickly. I quickly turned my phone on and clicked the recorder and hit the red button and shoved it back in my skirt pocket. She opened my curtain and I looked up in fake surprise.

"Acorn?" I asked innocently

"Rose" she said with a smile. "Came to see my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Sonic's not your boyfriend" I spat

"He was! Until you came in the picture, we were perfectly happy" she spat.

"Happy? He ditched your sorry tail to come here!" I spat back

"So what? We were still a couple before he began rejecting me! This is your fault!" she said poking my chest with her index finger.

"What's your deal? Sonic and I are just close" I said shoving her off

"Bullshit Rose, I see the way he looks at you, it's disgusting, you're just brining him down"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked "Your lackeys are the ones who beat him up for no godamn reason!"

"They had a reason! He dumped me, I wasn't having that!"

"So you had to drug Shadow?"

"I only drugged him because he looked like Sonic I was drunk okay?! God, I only gave him a blowjob anyway" she shrugged like it was no big deal. "Tell Mina he tasted delicious" she said licking her lips.

"Shrew" I spat

She cracked me a slap across my face, hard enough for my head to turn sideways. I spat on the ground and glared at her. I summoned my hammer and it landed in my hand gripping it tightly and ignoring the pain in my knee, I hopped off the bed and stood facing her.

"Anything else you wanna do bitch?" I growled.

"I already did Sonic sweetie" she said in her bitchiest tone.

I froze. "What?"

"I though Shadow was yummy, but mmm, sonics chest…his abs…..his lips.." she said gliding a finger across her lower lip. "To die for" she said and walked of swishing her tai behind her. I limped to follow her and swung and connected my hammer too close to her. She jumped in firhgt and landed on her butt and she looked at me.

"I swear, princess or not I'm gonna have you one day, and I wont hold back next time" I growled. I made my hammer disappear once again and stooped to meet her, ignoring the pain in my knee.

"Oh I forgot to repay the favor" I said before slapping her on her right cheek. She gasped and placed her hand over the swollen red spot and she glared at me.

"You want another bitch?" I asked summoning my hammer again.

She only glared at me and stood up, she grabbed her book bag and flipped the bird at me. I made my hammer disappear again and she stopped at the door.

"You'll pay for that lonely bitch!" she said and exited the office. I sighed of relief and hopped over to Sonic. He was still fast asleep and my mood changed immediately seeing his sleeping face, his quills were messy and he was snoring softly, his headphones were in his ears so I took one out to listen, I sat in the chair Sally was supposedly in before and put it in my ear.

"Sonikku!" it yelled excitedly. I blinked, that was my voice….when I was maybe 8 or so. " Sonikku quit running already geez im so tired!" "*Chuckle*alright Ames come on sit here for a bit" I heard shuffling and the conversation went on about seashells.

"Ames.." he said softly in his sleep.

Oh

My

God

CUTE!

I blushed like mad and kept the headphone in my ear. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

"Miss Rose?" a voice said.

"Hm?" I asked looking at the brown porcupine.

"Hello dear, its time for you to go home." She said with a smile. "A silver hedgehog came in and dropped that off for you" she said pointing to a crate and a soda. Shade brought me lunch.

Wait where did Sonic go?

"Where's Sonic?" I asked

"Hm? Oh the young man? He left a little while ago, I changed your bandages while you were asleep, you seemed so exhausted I wrote you up as sick for the rest of the day. He was in your cubicle for quite a while until I sent him back to class. He said something about coming back at-"

"Nurse" it called.

"Right on time" she said shaking her head.

"It's open!"

Sonic came in like the speed of light and was at my side. "You okay Ames?" he asked

I flushed and nodded. He touched my cheek were Sally slapped me and he looked pained. "We're gonna talk about this" he said in a strained tone. I nodded again and allowed him to help me to my crutches as he held my bag and my crate with the soda.

We walked in silence for a while, it was pretty uncomfortable.

"You hungry?" he asked when we reached outside.

"A little.." I admitted

"Kay' I'll wait until you're done" he said sitting on the bench. I sat next to him and opened the crate and a small smile crept up on my face. _Pizza_

I ate my "lunch" and drank my soda, Sonic got up and threw them away for me. He stood by the Trash Can for a while and he balled his hands into fists.

"S-Son-

"Did she hit you?" he growled

"W-what?" I asked

"DID SHE HIT YOU?!" he yelled turning to face me. His hands were tight into fists and his emerald orbs seemed deadly, he bore his teeth and was growling.

"Sonic…calm down"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AMY! ANSWER THE FUCKING UESTION!"

"YES SHE DID BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET SO JERKISH TO ME!" I yelled back

"WELL SHIT SORRY FOR CARING ABOUT YOU!" he bellowed.

That took me back a little. So..he cares about me, but why is he shou-

He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me dead in the eye

"I'm pissed off Ames" he said between clenched teeth. "Im raging right about now, If you don't calm me down im gonna hunt that bitch and kill her in cold blood!" he snapped.

I froze.

"Say something damn-"

I captured them, his lips… I molded hem into mine forcefully…what else could I have done? Sonics lips were stiff, taken back by surprise, but he soon moved his lips with mine, tilting my chin upwards to meet his bent height a little more. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and transferred to my waist. I accidentally kicked my crutches and they fell with a noticeable thud. My feet dangled from the ground the way he was holding me. I buried my hands in his quills and pressed myself against him.

This best friend rule isn't gonna work…

"This best friend thing isn't gonna work for me" he said pulling away gently

"Oh?" I asked before taking his lips again. God how can someone's lips feel this good? I've kissed Shade so many times, yea, he was really good, but I didn't feel this kind of excitement running through my body, the heat…a moan escaped my lips and I felt him smile. I blushed and bit his bottom lip as punishment for laughing at me, but that earned me a low….sexy growl of pleasure.

"Jesus Ames" he moaned. That moan….and he moaned my name right?

"I like when you moan like that" he smiled

"L-like what?" I asked.

He used that demon tongue of his to part my lips and it sent shivers through me, I couldn't help it….it was a moan and a whimper all at once.

"Like that" he said in a strained tone.

He looked at me with a shy smile, the same smile he had when our lips met for the first time. He put me down gently and helped me with my crutches.

"So.." began

"If you still need time Ames, I'm game" he said gently

He knew….he knew I was confused, even though im the one who advanced.

"thanks " I smiled.

He grinned and gave me his signature thumbs up. We walked home quietly except for Sonics happy whistling. He would seriously be amazing on the cover of Miss D's magazine, laid-back and confident.

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"I caught Sally on tape today" I said looking up at him.

He stopped walking and looked at me. A smile began to spread across his face and he hugged me.

"Awesome!" he said in my hair. He let go of me and planted a sweet innocent kiss on my forehead.

"Captured" he said his ips still on my forehead.

I nodded gntly as he held me close to him. We're gonna move forward this time.

**YAYYYY! Cant wait to do the next one!**

**Where I am theres a hurricane coming our way so I wont be available okay guys?! bu if I still have power imam update Real soon! Look out! **

**Chapter 19**

**Capture (part 2)**

**"Sonic are you?"**

**"I'm not gonna live without you! Not again..."**

**Ohohohohohohoohohohohohho whats gonna happen?! :D**


	20. Chapter 19 Captured ( Part 2)

Chapter 19

Captured (part 2)

"your cute when you blush like that Ames.." he said gently.

"H-huh?" I asked.

He smiled and pulled away from me. "Nothing" he said and continued walking with the same happy whistle.

I pouted and walked with him. "Oh! Sonic I have a question, and kind of a favor to ask you."

"Sure" he said looking my way. "What's up?"

"Did I tell you that I kinda work for a magazine company?" I asked looking at the ground.

"I think you kinda left that interesting part about you out" he said, coming to a stop.

I turned around and faced him with a shy smile. "Yeah I Do, Miss D's Seasonal Fashion Magazine"

"Well, you see , im not in step with Fashion Magazines.." he said scratching his head.

"Yeah, I know you're a guy after all. It's kinda different huh?"

_Shade noticed me because of the magazine…_

"Different is good. Different is…..really good" he smiled shyly

I seriously think he can kill me with that smile….

"So what was the favor?" he asked clearing his throat. He covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle. "Or are you not finished checking me out?" he chuckled

"Wha?" I said blushing like a madwoman

Crap he caught me!

"A-As if Hedgehog! I was just trying to figure out why your smiling so weirdly" I huffed

"Right, right" he said laughing

"I was gonna ask you to come in with me on Saturday" I said shyly

"To see you model in clothes? Sure why not?" he said grinning

"Your such a perv" I said pouting

"Not true Miss Rose, I prefer the term, imaginative" he winked.

"Yeap , definitely a perv" I said whacking his arm playfully

"Ouch" he laughed.

My smile faded instantly when a black car pulled up. Now who the hell? The window began rolling down and I almost threw my crutches at her smiling face. Sally was seriously asking for it.

"Sonic! I was waiting for you for a while now" she said sweetly.

"Why?" Sonic asked flatly.

"Because I wanted to take you out tonight" she said matter-of-factly

"I need to get Amy home Sally, so no thanks" he said wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked up at him with adoring eyes, he's seriously choosing me over her… He gave me a warm smile before glancing back to Sally.

"We're not together anymore Sally, you do know that right?"

Sally's eyes looked like saucers right about now, her smile was replaced by a deep 'O" and her eyebrows were twitching. "N-Now Sonic, we didn't get to discuss that, that's why I'm asking you out to dinner, that way we can resolve our issues and move on.."

"I said No! Quit following me around Sally, I'm not your boyfriend!" he yelled.

Sonic made it clear he didn't want to get in the car and hoisted me up on his back. Shock over came me and I clutched onto his neck immediately knowing what was going to come next. Sonic revved up and sped out of Sally's way towards my house. Honestly I can never get tired of his amazing speed. The world always seemed to fast forward itself, peeking with one eye, I saw so many mixtures of colours passing us swiftly, his run is always smooth and quiet, you couldn't even hear him running., the wind slapped us in our faces, but knowing this is what he usually does every day, it probably never bothered him. I couldn't help but to think back to what Sonic did to me, it was seriously similar. I clutched onto him tighter and a small smile came to my face; _Karma is a bitch…_

We came to an abrupt stop and I lurched forward just a little.

"That was awesome!" I squealed.

_Seriously, I couldn't help it, what a rush!_

" *chuckle* you gonna say that every time I carry you around?" he asked

"Maybe, Maybe not" I shrugged. "By the way, you dropped my crutches smart ass" I said flicking his ear.

"Crap, *laugh* totally forgot about that" he said

"No I can't walk inside dummy" I said shaking my head

"Not a problem" he said and walked straight up to the front door, he opened his palm up to me, silently asking for the house key. I rummaged through my pocket and handed it to him; he opened the door quickly and shut it close.

What's the rush?" I asked

"I have to make sure Sally doesn't find out where you livE, God knows what she'd do" he said with a low growl.

_Oh..He's looking out for me…_

I slid my hands though his quills and petted him.

"Mmm.." he purred.

I flushed at the sound of the low, soft sound and stopped. "Did that feel good?" I asked.

"Yeah….it did" he said in a choked tone. He cleared his throat and asked if I wanted to sit and I nodded. He placed me gently on the couch and put my bag next to me.

"When's your mom coming home?" he asked stretching his back.

"Probably a few hours from now" I said glancing at the clock

"Okay, ill stay with you for a while or until she comes home, is that cool with you?

"Yeah that's okay" I smiled.

"want something to eat?"

"No, remember I had a pizza not too long ago"

"Right, right, then water?"

"Sure, you should take some too, you must be parched from today"

_Wait, I didn't ask him why he was in the nurses office in the first place. What happened to him after he drooped me off?_

Sonic nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. I turned my attention to the blank TV and reached for the remote. I absently flipped through the channels until I stumbled upon the news channel. I put the remote back down slowly when I read the headlines.

**Three Bulldogs attack Young Student in the Central Park area, police continue to investigate the area and are on the lookout for these dangerous threats.**

Both news anchors show up on the screen and I listened carefully.

_"__Good evening everyone, and welcome to Channel 13 News. I'm Michael Moore. Our largest threat right now is of three bulldogs attacking a student of the Central Complex High School. The student told police that a young lady who is also a student at the high school was the schemer behind his attack. _

"Sonic!" I called.

"What's up?" he asked suddenly at my side. "Something wrong?"

"The news.." I said not taking my eyes off of it.

_"__Investigators say that they will continue this investigation so that these students will be safe once again"_

"Ames….let me hear that recording." Sonic said turning to me. I nodded and handed him my phone. He went through the phone for a little while and he asked me where to get to the recordings. After I showed him, he sat down and played it over. He laughed when I called Sally a 'shrew' but that dies down as soon as he heard the slap. I put my hand on his arm in attempt to calm him, he relaxed a little but he was still noticeably tense. After my attack on her I had stopped the recoding and he looked at me questioningly.

"That's it really; I just forgot to take it off when I saw you."

"So I can't hear what was going on after you saw me?" he smiled.

"Sonic, why were you in there in the first place?" I asked worriedly.

He sighed and laid his head on my lap, he faced the TV and took a deep breath. "The bloodloss got to me, and I fainted before I cold get into class" he said softly.

"What?! You said you were okay!" I panicked.

"Ames, calm down, im fine.."

"You said that at the hospital, and you're NOT fine!" I complained.

I felt a warm, soft feeling on my knee. "Wha-?"

"I just needed to make sure you were okay first Ames." He said softly.

I sighed and slid my hand through his spikey, silk quills. I smiled at the feeling, and that he allowed me to touch him this way. He purred, a small shiver coming from his body. I giggled at him and he groaned in embarrassment.

"aren't you just adorable" I teased

"Shut up, it feels good" he laughed

I smiled and flipped through the channels and absently soothed his head. His purring was constant and low, a light vibration tickled my leg. I yawned and my lids felt heavy, I closed my eyes slowly and accepted the darkness and fell fast asleep.

X

I woke up to the annoying morning rays on my face. I yawned and sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was still on the couch, but I was alone, A throw blanket had been placed over me and a pillow was stuffed behind my head. I glanced at the Cable box's Time showing...wait what?!

"I'm late for school!" I screeched shooting up to my feet. My knee suddenly gave out and I plummeted face-first into the carpet.

"Oof!"

_Damn Knee!_

"Amy?! Sweetie are you alright?!" my mom called from down the hall.

"I'm fine mom, why didn't you wake me up for school?" I called.

She shuffled into the room and helped me get back on the couch. "I wanted you to rest your knee until Thursday" she said

"Oh? Is that all?" I asked curiously.

"Actually sweetie, I need to talk to you. I received a phone call on my way home yesterday, from a police officer named James, Jacob...uh.."

"Jones" I giggled.

"Yes! Him! Amy, baby why don't you tell me when your in danger like this, had I known this girl did this to you I would've-oh lord knows I would've " she began turning bright red in the face.

"Mom, seriously I'm fine, I just didn't want to put some extra stress on ya, and I can take care of myself" Amy laughed.

" * sigh * your growing up on me.." The light pink hedgehog smiled sadly at her daughter. "Cant a mother worry?"

"No, I don't want you to" I said giving her a hug.

"Such a big girl." she said after releasing me. "Now then, he told me that he wanted to speak with you again at 2 this afternoon, you should go and wash up" she said standing, helping me to my feet. "Sonic brought over your crutches." she said handing me my other "legs".

"Speaking of Sonic..." I began.

"He's on the porch" she smiled. "I'm making you some brunch, he woke up not too long ago. I came home and met you two fast asleep and covered you both." she said with a smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

My cheeks flushed, I could still feel his soft breath against my legs, the way his quills felt. I mumbled a 'whatever' and made my way to my bathroom. I stripped from my clothes and bagged my leg, so that the water didn't make my bandage look, or feel disgusting. I took a much needed shower and tied my quills in a cute pony-tail. I settled for a worn out short, jeans with a aquamarine colored tank top. I called mom for help and she came and ushered me down the stairs. Apparently Sonic heard my cry and I met him, standing there in a black tank and long jeans. He smiled sheepishly and offered mom a hand.

"No, no let me baby you two for once will you?" she complained waving him off.

I shrugged at him and he shook his head with a low chuckle. We sat together on the porch and soaked up the morning rays. Mom had brought us our brunch and we ate our grilled cheeses happily.

"Theres nothing like skipping school" he grinned

"Your horrible" I snickered. "School isn't all that bad"

"Says the nerd"

"Call me a nerd all ya like pal, I'm doing my best to get outa there"

H glanced my way and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothin' I'm just glad I get to spend some time with you." he shrugged.

"Jeez Hedgehog, you don't just blurt stuff out like that" I mumbled.

_Whoop Whoop_ the siren complained.

We glanced up to see a police cruiser sliding into my driveway, we glanced at each other and nodded. Sonic pulled my deck chair closer to him and laced his fingers in mine. Officer Jones stepped out the car and headed for the back door. Out came a pissed-off looking Sally with her hands behind her back. Her icy blue eyes bore into mine then glared at our entwined hands. I panicaly looked over at Sonic and he stood up abruptly and stood in front of me with our hands still entwined.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" He yelled.


	21. Chapter 20 Deal

_**Whazaaapppp?**_

_**School Leaving Exams are just around the corner so im seriously busy, BUT I love writing much more. So without Further ado...(did I spell it right..?) Here's Chapter..**_

**Chapter 20 **

**Deal**

Sonic glared down my driveway, his body shielding me from the icy glares Sally was shooting after me. The police officer guided her up the stairs to the porch and cleared his throat.

"Good Morning Mr. Hedgehog" he said awkwardly

"You didn't answer my question" Sonic growled keeping his hard stare on Sally, who only smiled in response.

"We collected Miss Acorn last evening, and we thought it would be in your best interest to question her."

"Are you fucking retarded?" Sonic spat.

"P-pardon me?" The officer asked in surprise.

"Sonic...calm down" I said soothingly patting his arm.

Sonic scooped me up and sat in my place, placing me on his lap to sit down, that made Sally pretty pissed.

"What the hell Sonic?!" She said taking a bold step forward.

"Restrain yourself Acorn" The officer said pulling her a few feet backwards.

"My boyfriend is putting a slut n his lap right in frount of me and you want me to calm down?!"

"Oh hell no! I know you aint call me no slut, your one to talk!" I snapped.

"Your just mad Sonic wont drop his pants for you!" she sneered.

"You Slut!" I growled beginning to stand up.

"Ames calm down!" Sonic said restraining me.

"Your 'Daddy' was right to fucking leave you! Your such a twisted little bitc-

**WHAP!**

"That's enough!"

Everyone was dead silent staring at Sally. Her right cheek was burning red and her eyes seemed to be popping out of her head. My mother was standing close by and panting with pure rage in her eyes. I stared at my mom with my mouth gaping in a perfect 'O'.

"M-mo-

"Princess or not,, you have no right to come to **MY** home, insult **MY** daughter and disrespect **MY** husband!" she yelled. "Get your act together, I'm ashamed to have you represent us as a leader!" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

She turned to the police officer and glared at him. "You told me you were coming to see my daughter and Sonic, what is Sally doing here?" she asked sternly

The officer straightened, clearly ashamed he didn't handle the situation on his own, I cant blame him though, I was ready to start swinging.

"Uh, *ahem* My apologies Mrs. Rose, it's just that we came across Miss Acorn last night and I thought it would have been okay to bring her with me while I visited these two so I can question them all together."

"Are you stupid?" My mom asked arching an eyebrow.

I held back a giggle, _oh come on that was funny *giggle*_

"E-excuse me?"

"I asked ' are you stupid?' why would you bring the problem on my front porch? Wouldn't it make sense to bring this matter inside the police station, your disturbing my neighbors" She said jabbing her thumb to the right. Mrs. Chipmunk was by her usual window seat, enjoying the fall breeze, wrapped snugly in a quilt blanket.

"Hello there" she waved politely after my mom acknowledged her.

"So Sorry to Disturb you ma'am" The officer said tipping his hat.

"Oh, not at all, its quite entertaining" she giggled.

Sonic and I's sweat dropped and waved awkwardly to her. We then faced Sally and the officer, my mom stood there with her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"Can we do this another time?" Sonic asked

"This case is very serious Mr. Hedgehog, we need a meeting to occour today"

"Your asking the children this while im around, are you blind? Their both injured!" my mom yelled "What kind of jacked up system is this?!" she said pacing the porch.

"I assure you Mrs. Rose, they will be quite saf-

"Safe? My daughter cant walk!" she yelled. "And its because of her!" she yelled pointing directly at Sally

"I didn't do shit! Watch where your pointing that finger!" Sally snapped.

"You want another one Acorn?" my mom asked raising her hand

_Ohhh that's where my temper came from... _

"Please calm down both of you" the officer commanded. "I meant no harm or disrespect to your home Mrs. Rose."

"Good, then I'd like to speak with you considering I'm the **ADULT**"

"Of Course"

"Get her in the cruiser and we'll have a talk inside, let the kids relax" she said waving him off.

"Yes, Of course, then Miss Acorn?" he asked leading Sally back into the police car. She jerked forward at me to startle me and smirked at her success. She then complied with the officer and headed back down the driveway and ducked into the front seat of the police car.

"Can I take these off?" she asked

"Not unsupervised" the officer grunted. Before she could say anything else, he cuffed her on the handle inside of the car and shut the door,after winding down the window for some fresh air. He then made his way back up the stps and onto the porch were Sonic was holding me.

"I apologize for all of this" he said nudging his head towards the car.

"No harm done" Sonic replied

The officer nodded and headed into the house after lightly tapping the opened door.

"Come in and sit at the table officer" my moms voice wafted outside faintly.

He excused himself and entered my home, closing the door behind him. I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding in and Sonic chuckled.

"What?" I asked with a smile

"You were gonna whack her with your hammer weren't you?" he laughed

"Well duh! " I said flaring my arms in the air dramatically.

A low rumble shook his chest, dispersing a cool and care-free laugh I hadn't heard before. A blush formed my cheeks and I turned my head towards the neighborhood street.

"Nuh huh" he said placing a finger under my chin to turn and face him. "I like your blushing face" he said softly.

"Sh-shut up Hedgehog!" I said reddening even more. He chuckled and placed an innocent kiss on my tiny nose, then pecked both of my cheeks.

"So cute" he smiled

"Your so evil" I mumbled.

"No, that wasn't evil, this is" he said gently grabbing my bottom lip between his fangs. My right eye shut immediately and a small squeal escaped my throat. He held my arms firmly but not in a harsh way, keeping me put. He released and brushed his lips against my own, sending electricity throughout my entire body.

"Your fur is standing up Ames" he chuckled.

"I ...hate...yo-

My lips were immediately occupied before I could even finish my sentence. He had enveloped his lips onto mine, kissing me ever so gently, but yet, I could barely breathe. A scream of rage stroke through my sensitive ears and we both pulled away glancing down the driveway at a pissed off squirrel. Sonic and I glanced at each other and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Did we really forget she was there?" I giggled.

"Well I think you did, I was aware of her watching us" he shrugged.

"But...why did you..?"

"Ames, I said it before, and I'll say it again, Im going to start over with us, I know what I want, and that's you, Sally needs to get it through her head. I'm not ashamed of you Ames." he said seriously.

"What about being just friends?" I smiled.

"We both know that's not gonna work between us" he said nuzzling my neck making me laugh.

"Your right, I cant help it..." I sighed.

"Me either, how about I call you mine from now on?" he grinned.

"If I can call you mine as well...it's a deal" I smiled.

"alright then Miss Rose, I accept your offer" he said in a mocking British accent offering his hand to me to shake.

I smiled and shook my head putting my own hand in his and shaking it. He smiled and yanked me back to those full lips of his, sealing our deal the way _just the way I like it._

We parted too soon, and he pecked my lips once, before lifting his emerald orbs to meet my jade ones. "Deal" he smiled.

The front door opened just then and we glanced up to see my mom ushering the officer off the porch. He bid us both a good-bye and left with an angry squirrel in the passenger seat.

Mom waved him off until the cruiser left completely before turning back to us and sat in the hammock a few feet away from us to the right.

"What's up Mrs. Rose?"

"Oh, Sonic we're past formalities by now, just call me Annabelle." she said laying in the hammock.

"It would feel sorta weird Mrs. Rose" he laughed.

"Alright just call me Mrs. A." she said rolling her eyes. "You two are so close again...i'm glad, ill do anything to protect you two. So im having that little wretch speak in court next week. She'll have to answer to the judge and my lawyer" she growled.

"What do you mean your glad mom?"

"I'll tell you another time sweat pea" she winked.

"Mommmmmuuhhh" I complained.

Sonic chuckled and snuggled me in his arms, making me sigh of complete comfort.

"Do you want to use this?" mom asked hopping out the hammock

"Are you sure?" Sonic said opening his eyes again.

"Why not?" she smiled patting him on his arm. You kids take it easy, I'll just call the school to log in that your sick" she said heading into the house again.

"We'll talk more about the Sally issue over dinner, okay?"

"Okay" Sonic and I said together.

She smiled and made her way back indoors, closing the door behind her. Sonic eased me off of his lap and ushered me towards the hammock. He positioned himself behind of me and pulled me into his chest. I snuggled into him and his lips pressed gently on my forehead. I inhaled his scent and a smile crept up my face as I closed my eyes.

"Finally" he whispered.

"Mhm..." I agreed succumbing into sleep.

X Sonic X

I awoke to the sound of music playing. Amy's back was turned to me now, and she was humming something. I blinked to adjust to the darkened sky and the bright porch lights. she had ear buds in her ears and he humming grew louder as the song she was listening to did. I sat up, pulling her with me earning me a surprised squeal and a giggle.

"Whatcha listening to?" I smiled, nuzzling her warm neck.

"Hold My Hand by Michael Jackson" she said taking out one bud to place in my left ear. She pressed replay and we sat there and listened to the entire thing. Although this was so simple, I honestly don't want to be any where else but right here with her...I entwined our fingers and she happily squeezed my hand, with me returning her friendly gesture.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. A called.

"Coming!" we both called together. We glanced at each other and laughed.

I helped Ames on her crutches and walked with her into he home and sat at the rectangular table. The table was decorated with a white table cloth and a centerpiece of roses from the garden. There were four chairs placed at the table. The two heads I thought were for Mrs. Rose and he husband, whilst the one Amy slid into was probably her normal seat.

"Is it okay to sit here?" I asked pointing at the chair facing Ames.

"Yes of course, it's yours now" Mrs. Rose smiled brining a hot plate of chilidogs placing it in front of me. I smiled up at her in thanks and she patted my shoulder.

" 'now?' " I asked Amy.

"Shade used to come over often" she said shyly.

"Oh that guy, he brought you pizza yesterday right?" I growled.

"He was only being nice Sonic don't worry, im over him" she said seriously.

"Didn't like him one bit" Mrs. Rose muttered.

"Mom! You said you did!" Amy laughed receiving her plate of regular hot dogs.

"Well, he isn't a bad looking fellow, but I knew there was something off about him, the next thing you know I get a call from the security guards that you beat a girl senseless" she said laughing.

"Well, not completely senseless" Amy giggled chomping off a large bite of her hot dog.

I chuckled and she looked at me with her cheeks full of food. "phhat?" she asked blinking

I couldn't help but to laugh,

_"Ames is seriously different."_ I thought to myself.

"Your asking for another chili fight" she sneered.

"Oh? then bring it on young ninja" I challenged.

"Oh no you don't, not at my dinner table" Mrs. Rose laughed sitting down. She had a sandwich filled with veggies on her plate along with a glass of water.

"What's in that?" I asked curiously

"Some leftover chicken strips from yesterday...some lettuce, tomato and that's about it." she said lifting the slice of bread so that I could se it's contents.

I took a huge bite of my chili dog and that resulted on chili dripping down my muzzle, causing Amy to laugh.

"Your such a kid"

"And yet you still love me" I winked.

She blushed and played as if she wasn't paying attention to me.

"By the way you two," Mrs. A said after swallowing her first bite of her semi-veggie sandwich. "About the case."

"We're all ears" I said seriously.

"Good, now, I scheduled a meeting this weekend, that should disturb your shoot sweet pea" She said to Amy. She nodded urging her to continue.

"The officer said that there will be no public report of her being arrested last night, and that she will continue going to school, unlike you two injured ones, their giving you the week off at school."

"Yes!" I cheered

Mrs. A shook her head and swatted my arm. "You have a check-up at the doctors tomorrow afternoon, so we cant miss that, she's going to have to answer to your injuries Sonic"

"Heck yeah she does" Ames growled.

"Amelia, language"

"Sorry mom" she mumbled. I gave her a light nudge under the table and she looked up at me as I winked at her, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"We agreed on Saturday afternoon, where all your friends and yourselves go to the station and state your points and views, then they'll take it from there"

"Sounds good to me" I nodded "Ames?"

"Fine by me" she nodded.

"Alright then, with that, Sonic when your finished you should go home to Tails, he's been calling for you all day" she said clearing her dishes.

"Crap..." I mumbled.

Amy gave me a reassuring smile but I couldn't take it.

"Mrs. A? I'll just call him and tell him where I am"

"I told him you were here Sonic" she laughed. "He just wanted to talk to you"

"oh... 0-0"

Amy giggled and I stuck my tounge out at her before getting up, to clear both of our dishes. I went out into the living room and snatched the cordless phone off of it's hook and punched in Tails' number.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey bud"

**"Jeez Sonic you scared the hell out of me! Are you okay?!"**

" *chuckle* I'm fine"

**"How's Amy?"**

"She's doing okay"

**"Good to know, I got some notes for you guys, and the rest of the gang as well, we'll swing by tomorrow to drop thm off after school."**

"Sounds cool"

**"By the way, Cream said you and Amy have been exempted from the 'maggot' project"**

"Sweet, thanks man"

**"It's cool"**

"You okay on your own?"

**"I was on my own before you came here Sonic, I'm not 5 anymore"**

"Alrighty bud, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled.

I hung up the phone and sighed. I glanced back at the kitchen to find Amy and her mom having a serious conversation, I didn't want to interrupt any of that, so I took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV.

X Amy X

"What do you mean?"

"Letters come in next week" her mom said excitedly

""You mean-" I said lighting up

"We might get a letter from your father next week!" she said with a smile "Oh, im so petrified..." she said with a shaky laugh

"You and me both" I said blinking back tears.

"We have to keep ourselves together and continue to keep our faith sweet pea" she said rubbing my hand.

"Deal" I nodded.

"Alright then, you go ahead ill finish up here" she said wiping her tears. She took up my empty plate and headed towards the sink. I got up on mu crutches and limped my way towards him. He was flipping through the channels in the dark, his uncombed quills were sticking in various directions, and his posture was lazy; _he's comfortable here_. I smiled.

I plopped into his lap, getting into a comfortable position to lay my head on his lap as he flipped through the channels.

"You should have called me to get you Ames" he said stroking my hair.

"It was a short distance, nothing major" I said looking at the various colors on the flat screen.

"So stubborn" he chuckled.

"Hey"

"Whats up?"

_I Love you_

"Lets watch a movie.." I said lamely.

"Sure thing" he said changing it to a comedy channel.

"Um.."

His soft mouth pecked my forehead an my eyes closed in the comforting gesture.

"Relax babe" he smiled.

"You need to stop reading my mind, its creepy Hedgehog" I smiled.

He chuckled and continued petting my hair ,we watched the movie in compete silence until mom came to send us up to my room to bed.

"Good night you two, Sonic...stay" she said pointing to my grounded boyfriend. His sweat dropped and he nodded.

It hadn't been a full minute when mom closed the door was Sonic in my bed, holding me.

"So stubborn" I whispered.

"oh hush" he said pecking my lips once. "Good Night baby" he said huskily.

"G-good night"

_I Love you..._


End file.
